


撩嘟日记

by scone_1991



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scone_1991/pseuds/scone_1991
Summary: 校园，日常向小甜饼。
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, 嘟兴 - Relationship, 都暻秀/张艺兴
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

周末叫张艺兴起床并非易事，都暻秀深知这一点。

通常需要三步。

温柔地唤醒，缠绵地亲吻，加上毫不留情地掀被子。

而张艺兴的情绪通常会经历三个阶段，迷糊，撒娇，耍赖。

都暻秀总是醒得很早，是从高中时期就养成的习惯。起床后，他会伴随着张艺兴绵长的呼吸读几页书，或是手术的案例，然后洗漱，下楼跑步，买早餐。如果时间充裕，他会去早市转一圈，买点菜，回家做饭。

回到家，都暻秀面临的就是喊张艺兴起床这项宇宙级别艰难的工程。这个过程充满了意外性。

都暻秀躬下腰，凑近张艺兴耳边：“艺兴，起床了。”他的气息喷洒在张艺兴的耳廓，两人距离近得可以看见耳朵上细小的绒毛。张艺兴完全要没有醒过来的意思，抬手挠了挠敏感的耳朵，想要翻身避开都暻秀的鼻息。

“兴兴，快点起来。”都暻秀扣住张艺兴的肩膀，阻止了他的动作。

“嗯……”张艺兴揉了揉眼睛，缓冲了几秒，才囫囵着开了口，“那你亲我……”张艺兴粘粘糊糊的清亮声线里，全是漫不经心的勾引。

都暻秀太阳穴发紧，顿了顿，说：“起床刷牙。”

张艺兴把盖在胸前的被子扯过额头，只露出乱糟糟，毛绒绒的浅棕色头毛。他闷闷的声音从被子里传出来：“你嫌弃我……”

都暻秀今天出奇的有耐心，他扯下张艺兴松松拎在手心的被子，把他的双手扣在耳朵两侧，倾身覆上了张艺兴的唇。柔软而湿润，像是绵软丝滑的奶糖，本来只想浅尝辄止的都暻秀，不由自主地加深了这个吻，他顶开张艺兴的牙齿，缠住张艺兴的舌头，薄荷的清凉在舌尖一点点散开。

上了这个小骗子的当。

都暻秀想把舌头撤了，却被张艺兴勾住了脖子，让他无法抽离。张艺兴反客为主，把缠吻的战场转移到都暻秀的口腔里。都暻秀忍无可忍睁开眼，对上了张艺兴两只明亮的眸子。里面哪里还有一丁点睡意，全然都是淘气与狡黠，是如十几年前一般的少年心性。

他一把掀开裹住张艺兴的被子，跨坐在床上，手伸进了身下人的衣摆。手指顺着细嫩的肌肤一路上爬，让张艺兴夹紧了双腿。

自作孽，不可活。折腾到中午才起床的张艺兴扶着腰如是说。

剥虾的都暻秀抬眼淡淡看了张艺兴一眼，没说话，唇角勾起几不可见的弧度。这已经是他心情很好的表现了。都暻秀把虾壳给扔进垃圾桶，拿起刀剃虾线。

过了几秒腰就从后面被圈住。张艺兴的双手在他肚子上扣成结，头靠在他的后颈窝，还坏心地朝他耳根吹气。

都暻秀刀一歪，只是开背的虾就劈成了两半。他停了手上的动作，转头警告张艺兴：“别闹啊，下午也不想出门了？”张艺兴撇撇嘴，嘟囔着没情调啊没情调，就溜达到书房去整理照片了。

两人吃了饭，把乱糟糟的床单和脏衣服扔进洗衣机，换上便服，出了门。

春日的阳光暖洋洋的，不烫人，街边的行道树都冒出了嫩绿的新芽，张艺兴走在前面，蹦蹦跳跳的，过了一会儿就变成了边跟都暻秀聊天，边倒着往后退。

“嘟嘟，你记得嘛，我们高中的时候，经常一起走这条路。”张艺兴左顾右盼，试图找到熟悉的店铺与路牌。十几年过去，记忆中的街道已经大变了模样。

都暻秀一边回应张艺兴，一边分神注意他身后有没有行人，提心吊胆走到了街角。

张艺兴兴奋地跳起来，他指着一家咖啡店的牌子，说：“嘟嘟你看！还是那家咖啡店诶！”说完就拉着都暻秀进了店。都暻秀一脸无奈，明明是回母校，怎么进咖啡店了？

店里没什么人，店主大叔从里屋走出来，看见张艺兴，就笑了起来：“是你啊。”

张艺兴更开心了：“大叔你还记得我啊！这么多年了！”

店主大笑了几声：“能不吗？你上学的时候天天来混时间，想忘记都难啊，毕业的时候还非把我这儿当时间邮局，都跟你说了我要搬走了。”

“哎呀你这不是没搬吗？快点把信给我吧，大叔！”张艺兴也不跟店主客气，直接就伸手要他寄存在这儿的东西。

都暻秀站在旁边挑挑眉，他可不知道有这事儿。张艺兴什么时候在这里放了一封信？

店主大叔走到吧台的角落，打开落满灰尘的小盒子，拿出一个信封，递给张艺兴。

又聊了几句近况，张艺兴就拉着都暻秀和店主大叔挥别了，临走时大叔才想起来问这旁边的小伙子是谁。张艺兴站在门口神秘一笑，侧头往都暻秀脸上亲了一口，把左手无名指上的戒指展示给大叔，一脸骄傲：“我老公。”

面不改色的都暻秀脸上飘起了浅浅的红。

再走几分钟就到了学校。

这所百年老校以长长的樱花道闻名，四月正是落樱时节，微风一吹，漫天都是粉雪。张艺兴和都暻秀并肩慢慢走着，他小心地拆开了信封，抽出泛黄的信纸。他清了清嗓子，读了出来：

“致三十四岁的张艺兴，

“嘿，我是十八岁的中二少年张艺兴。十六年来你过得好吗？

“有没有成为超级有钱人？有没有拯救世界？有没有秃顶？有没有长出啤酒肚？最重要的是，你还和都暻秀在一起吗？

“……”

都暻秀隔着飘飞的粉色花瓣，看认真读信的张艺兴的侧脸，感觉时间似乎倒流了十六年，回到了他们最初相遇的时光。

开学第一天，预备铃打响，都暻秀坐在教室的角落里，抽出一本高二数学习题集，翻到昨天在家做到的地方，他停顿了一下，侧过头看了一眼旁边空空如也的座位。根据座位表，他的同桌名字叫“张艺兴”。一个开学第一天就能迟到的不靠谱同桌。

都暻秀转过头，他开始埋头写题。这个人怎么样又关他什么事呢？

但愿不要是叽叽喳喳的女生，也不要是活蹦乱跳的男生，都暻秀想。

妈妈大概是来找了班主任，所以才把他的座位安排到了角落里。那位温柔而爱操心的母亲，似乎不太能分清自闭和早慧的区别，总是认为他不善与人交流。当时他报考了这所离家有一小时车程的学校，妈妈都急哭了，问了他好几次是不是认真的。

她和他以前的那些同学一样，不相信他只是不爱说话而已，他们都认为他有更严重的问题。

只有都暻秀知道，并不是这样的。

班上一阵骚动，都暻秀回过神，他抬起头望向门口，班主任旁边站着一个白白瘦瘦的男生，个子不高，黑发乖顺地搭在额上，脸很清秀，站姿却是吊儿郎当的。

班主任看他这样，恼了，拿教案大力拍在男生的屁股上。

“你还不快去你的座位，第一天就敢迟到，我让你爸回去把你屁股打开花咯！”

班里的学生们发出一阵笑声。那人儿也不在意，大大咧咧地穿过人群，一屁股坐在都暻秀旁边的空位上，顺手就把包给扔地上了，有气无力地趴在课桌上。

班主任在黑板上写完自己的名字，转身一看这边，气都不打一处来，大力把讲台一拍：“张艺兴！你给我坐直了！”

张艺兴捂住耳朵坐起身，发现大家都在看自己，他瞬间凶了起来：“看什么看！没看过超级大帅哥啊！”周围又发出一片嬉笑。

都暻秀捧着习题册朝这个不安生的同桌看过去。

张艺兴背后跟长了眼睛似的，他转过身，直直撞上都暻秀的视线，发现这人竟然没有躲开，来了兴趣。

“你好！我叫张艺兴。”

“……”都暻秀顿了顿，“我知道你叫张艺兴。”

“嗯？我已经这么有名了吗？”

张艺兴看着这个长着大眼睛、不苟言笑的同桌面无表情地把手移到了桌子左上角的贴纸上：“这里写着呢。”

他的语气没有起伏，可是张艺兴愣是听出了点鄙视的意味。

怎么，嫌他傻呢？

张艺兴撇撇嘴，伸长了脖子往同桌的桌角一瞧。

白纸上印着三个黑字，都暻秀。

张艺兴转过头，眼睛笑眯成了月牙：“你好呀，都——暻——秀。”


	2. Chapter 2

> 20xx年9月1日
> 
> 我讨厌黑发！！！
> 
> 都暻秀特逗。

张艺兴说完，抬起胳膊，把手给递了过去。

都暻秀不得不正视挡在他和习题册间的手掌，指节和腕骨突起处都是淡淡的粉色，手指纤细，指甲沿着肉缝剪得整整齐齐，掌心的纹路不深，微微凹陷显得肉嘟嘟的。指骨的线条绵延着划过腕骨，都暻秀的视线停留在了一条浅浅的疤痕上。

张艺兴的皮肤很白，所以细长的疤痕在这么近的距离下十分明显，从手腕蜿蜒到手肘。

见都暻秀没反应，张艺兴上下摇了摇手，那人转头瞥了他一眼。

“干嘛？”都暻秀不明白张艺兴玩的哪一出。

“你呆啊！”张艺兴翻了个白眼，一脸无语，“握手啊，这表示很高兴认识你，请多关照！”

都暻秀推开面前的手掌，他不再看张艺兴：“握手就免了，也请别关照我。”

短短十几分钟，他就看清了，张艺兴绝对不是善茬儿，甚至于，应该是非常会来事儿的主儿。这样的人，都暻秀避之不及。

张艺兴被都暻秀的铜墙铁壁噎得半天都没说出话来。他长得很丑吗？都暻秀为什么不正眼看自己？而且，交个朋友怎么了？客套一下也不会？有必要这么拒绝吗？

一般人遇见这种情况也就放弃了，可是张艺兴不是一般人，他就喜欢逆其道而行。

“你这是在做什么题？”张艺兴收回了手，整个人都凑了过去，书上尽是些他看不懂的公式。

都暻秀从小长到大还没见过这么不依不饶的人，没人喜欢热脸贴冷屁股，一般情况他冷淡对待，绝大多数人都会知趣地不再与他交流，哪像现在这个脑袋贴在他的习题册上都快钻进书里的人。

一瞬间有些不知所措，但是他马上就镇定了下来，唰地一下抽出书，合上放进了抽屉里。

张艺兴还是看见了，是数学必修4的《课时作业》。

他的同桌……不会是个天才吧？今天才开学第一天……就学到了必修4？

都暻秀抽出英语课本，翻开到第一篇课文。

“张艺兴！”班主任的怒吼振聋发聩，“给我注意力集中！你的课本呢？”

张艺兴这才注意到已经开始上课了。他打开凌乱的书包，从里面翻出已经折了页的英语书，又弯腰掏了半天，才找出半截铅笔。

下课铃一响，昏昏欲睡的张艺兴就如同回光返照的绝症病人，一跳三尺高，以光速飞奔出了教室，他要去找他的发小边伯贤。张艺兴走得飞快，一路上还有几个认出他的人，反应不尽相同，有迅速移开眼神的，有震惊瞪大双眼的，还有一个不认识的小个子叫了他一声“兴哥”。

张艺兴没空想那么多，他冲到四班门口，大叫一声：“啵啵虎！”话音刚落就被人从背后搂住了脖子，在他后颈上咬了一口。两个人在全班众目睽睽之下上演了一场伉俪情深。

“啊！”张艺兴腿一软，差点坐在地上，幸亏咬他的人又搂着他的腰架住了他。

边伯贤等张艺兴站稳了就松开了手，他趴到栏杆上：“干嘛，叫床呢？”

“能不能不开黄腔？”张艺兴白了边伯贤一眼。

“不能。”边伯贤义正言辞地拒绝了他，“你的黄毛呢？”张艺兴中考结束的当天晚上就去理发店漂了金发，顶了一整个夏天，坐实了不良少年的称号。

现在的黑发乍一看，倒是像个本分的乖乖学生。

张艺兴有气无力地把下巴架在栏杆上，说：“嗨呀，别提了，我爸初中的时候跟我现在的班主任是老铁，那天他俩吃了个饭，回家就把我拎到理发店染回来了。”他烦躁地扒拉了一下头毛。

边伯贤挑起一撮儿，调笑道：“这有什么不好的？现在女孩子都喜欢你这款，斯文禽兽。”

张艺兴又炸毛了：“诶诶诶，你说谁禽兽呢？”

“我这是夸你炫酷狂拽，”边伯贤圆得滴水不漏，“晚上一起吃饭？”

张艺兴摇摇头：“已经跟灿烈他们约好了。”

听到这个名字，边伯贤皱起了眉，但是很快又恢复了平常的神色。

“周末再一起吧，估计这周晚上都有事，”张艺兴也知道边伯贤不喜欢他跟那圈子人玩儿，赶紧转移话题，“我跟你说，我现在的同桌，可有意思了。”

边伯贤示意他说下去。

“他特别高冷，都不理人的，长得浓眉大眼，摆着一副正经老干部的表情，哈哈。”张艺兴想到都暻秀严肃认真跟他说话的样子，就觉得特逗，刚刚有气无力的声音也雀跃了起来。

边伯贤心里咯噔一下。张艺兴喜欢追求得不到的东西，难度越大，越是锲而不舍。他享受的就是追逐的过程，一旦得到，就会失去兴趣。

目前应该正处于对这个同桌产生极大好奇的阶段。

“你可别乱撩人家啊。”边伯贤看张艺兴跃跃欲试的表情，心道不妙，都暻秀可能节操不保。

可是张艺兴已经听不进去了，他在脑袋里都计划出一千种接近都暻秀的方法了。

一整个上午加下午，都暻秀没有说一句话，张艺兴在他耳边叽叽喳喳，从斜前方女孩的肩带说到窗外的乌鸦，又从小卖部的干脆面说到门卫大叔的高仿皮带，死缠烂打，穷追不舍，连上厕所都不放过。

都暻秀深深地怀疑张艺兴是在实施打击报复，以单口相声的方式。

“都暻秀，你知道吗？我在初中里，那叫一个叱咤风云，路边的野狗见了我都不敢乱吠，有一次……”

叮咚叮，放学了。

张艺兴给单口相声来了个急刹车，把老早就收拾好的书包甩到肩上，丢下一句“我先走了，拜拜”就消失得无影无踪。都暻秀愣了两秒，才开始收拾东西。有一次……然后呢？倒是把话说完啊。

他收拾完了就不紧不慢往学校外面走，路上越想越觉得不对劲，他怎么还期待起后边的剧情了？难道短短一天时间，张艺兴就已经用疯狂的存在感把自己给洗脑了？都暻秀试着回忆了一下今天上课的内容，发现大脑一片空白，只记得他的话痨同桌给他讲的那些东家长西家短的破事儿了。

究竟为什么会这样！！！

都暻秀的内心出现了巨大的波动，果然还是因为从来没有遇见过这样的人。他安慰自己，没关系，多做点题就好了。都暻秀转身走进书店买了一本奥赛题集。

出了书店，拐过街角，他远远地就看见张艺兴和一群染着各色头发的不良少年们站在一起。

其中一个火红头发的男生，一直在揉弄张艺兴的头发，旁边的几个人都笑开了，张艺兴生气地把红发男生给推开，另外一个棕色头发的才把他的肩膀给搂住，半拖半抱的，一群人离开了。

都暻秀扯了扯书包带子，转身往反方向走去。

张艺兴可烦死朴灿烈金钟仁这群人了！昨天晚上说今天放学去打架，等他到了汇合的地点，那群没良心的狗崽子们都围上来嘲笑他的发型，还跟逗小狗似的揉来揉去，弄得他真的有点生气了，金钟仁才讨好地搂着他又是撒娇又是讲笑话。

兴哥的威严不复存在，张艺兴很郁结，以后他说话还有谁听呢？要不他也像都暻秀一样走高冷路线算了？

走着走着，朴灿烈又凑上来，在他耳边吹了一口气。张艺兴捂住耳朵，举起拳头就要揍他，哪想朴灿烈跟他眨了眨眼睛，小声说：“我们多了个小尾巴。”

张艺兴神色一沉：“那边派来的？”

朴灿烈摇摇头：“不像。”

“算了，兵来将挡，水来土掩。”张艺兴摆摆手，打架嘛，光脚的不怕穿鞋的，他没在怕的。

可是余光却瞟到了远处的墙角。

张艺兴眼睛都笑弯了。

那小尾巴，可不是他的同桌，都暻秀呢吗。


	3. Chapter 3

> 20xx年9月1日
> 
> 啊啾——
> 
> 那可是我很喜欢的伞呢。

百无聊赖的张艺兴一看小尾巴是都暻秀，来了兴趣，面色红润，神采飞扬，把搂着他肩膀的金钟仁唬得一愣一愣的。张艺兴摩拳擦掌，内心十分狂放。

今儿个要打架的这帮子人算是撞枪口上了，让兴哥给你们上上课。

张艺兴想着，走路的姿势都变得大摇大摆起来。

都暻秀往反方向走了一段，脑海里挥之不去那几个杀马特少年推搡张艺兴的样子。看样子是张艺兴被欺负了，最后还被带走了，要把他带到哪里去呢？如果是要钱也就算了，万一他们要打张艺兴……

算了，关他什么事，张艺兴自己都说了在初中里是叱咤风云的人物。都暻秀紧了紧手中的奥赛题集。

他又走了几步，最后还是停下了脚步。虽然张艺兴很吵，很自来熟，很不会看眼色，可是好歹他们也是同桌啊……他这样坐视不管也太不地道了。都暻秀转过身朝张艺兴离开的方向跑去。

他跑了几分钟，这地段已经人烟稀少，正在纠结往哪走的时候，听见不远处一阵笑闹声，他赶紧循声跟过去。果然是那群杀马特，张艺兴还是被那个棕头发的男生搂着，一副不情愿的样子。

红头发的凑过去说了什么，张艺兴推开了棕头发的手，突然脚下生风，走到了队伍的最前面。

都暻秀一下子弄不清状况了。张艺兴不是被欺负了吗？这会儿怎么跟老大似的，连背影都透着一股子迷之骄傲感？都暻秀犹豫了，他觉得自己似乎有些多管闲事了。

人群又一点点走远，都暻秀咬咬牙，把题集塞进书包里，紧了紧包带，还是跟了上去。

张艺兴带着大伙儿又走了一段路，暮色一点点褪去，夜色将至，两伙人终于碰头了。这里是老城区脏兮兮的后街，鲜少有人经过。一只黑色的野猫蹲在矮墙上，观察着一瞬间就剑拔弩张起来的气氛，发出一声长长的“喵——”。

“威哥，真会挑日子啊。”张艺兴双手往校裤侧兜里一插，不咸不淡地吐出一句话。

对面剃着寸头膀大腰圆的壮汉活动了一下关节，发出嘎吱的声音。若不是穿着墨绿的校服，没人知道他也是高中生。

“听说张艺兴来了我们片区，我特地派兄弟去表示友好，没想到吃了闭门羹，想必是无意和我们交好，我没会错意吧？”

张艺兴嗤笑了一声。

什么表示友好，那小弟绕弯子说了一大堆，就是要他去给何威当手下，不然就把他这个小帮派给拆了，毕竟一山不容二虎。张艺兴才不屑于给何威当小弟呢，长得又丑又壮，他丢脸还来不及呢。

“威哥也太看得起我们这些小喽啰了，统共才几个人，何必一副如临大敌的样子？”张艺兴说得云淡风轻。

何威却不敢小看这区区十几个人。张艺兴的名声在外，凭着不要命的打法，初中时期就扛了那个区的旗子。虽然没见过张艺兴打架，但何威还是存了一份忌惮，张艺兴不妥协的态度，又让他很是愤怒。

“张艺兴，我再问你最后一遍？你一定要跟我对着干吗？”

张艺兴抬手扒拉了一把头发，黑色的发丝顺着他的指尖滑落，他转了转脖子，失去了交谈的耐心：“那也要看你有没有跟我对着干的资格了。”

此话一出，如同一声发令枪，何威后面的二十来号人都朝这边冲了过来，小弟们护主心切，这种挑衅的话语，必然是忍不了的。张艺兴一抬脚就把冲在最前面的黄毛小子踹翻在地，他的人这才动了手。

两帮人缠打在一起。

何威手下的小弟实力并不算弱，不然他也不可能变成老城区扛把子的大哥，可是他很快就发觉了不对劲，张艺兴那边虽然人少，但是每一个人都似乎是经过了训练，很有章法，从容不迫，不管是单打还是合作都有惊人的力量。相比之下他的人如同一盘散沙，越打越乱。何威急了，咬咬牙，加入了战局。

张艺兴看何威沉不住气，又是一笑，他似乎是高估了这人的实力，亏他还把人都叫上了，现在看来，简直就是多此一举。一只手从后面扣住了他的肩膀，张艺兴反应极快地捉住那人的手腕，弓腰发力，来了一个过肩摔。那人惨叫了一声，疼得在地上爬不起来。

缠斗了二十多分钟，随着天色越来越黑，何威的人渐渐落了下风，这样打下去必然会输。擒贼先擒王，何威给小弟使了个眼色，两人朝张艺兴移动过去。

张艺兴终于迎来了和何威的正面交锋，他侧头避开迎面而来的直拳，反身抓住何威的手臂想要过肩摔，可是何威底盘稳，没能成功，反倒他被锁了喉。张艺兴用手肘反击何威的肚子，让人吃痛松了劲儿，然后跳开一步，转身就是一个回旋踢，踹在何威胸口，何威往后倒退两步。

可张艺兴万万没想到的是，他侧后方的小弟不知道从哪里找来一根木棍，重重地敲在了他的肩膀上。张艺兴闷哼了一声。金钟仁和朴灿烈围上去就把那小弟揍了个不省人事，何威也瞬间被围攻。

虽然是打架，但是大家遵守的是不成文的规定，徒手对徒手，棍棒对棍棒，这样才公平。现在突然出现了武器，何威就很卑鄙下作了。张艺兴捡起地上的棍子，照着何威的肚子就来了一下。

接近一米九的汉子疼得蹲在了地上，接受雨点般的拳头。

“够了。”大家一听就收了手，张艺兴把木棍抛在何威面前，木棍撞击水泥地发出清脆的声响。

何威盯着那根木棍，没有抬头，他的人坐着靠着躺着，没有一个能打的了。

“这东西我不想追究，”张艺兴说，“以后别来烦我。”

然后他对一众小弟们摆了摆手：“都散了吧，各回各家，各找各妈。”他右肩上一阵阵地疼，还好有夜色的掩护，不然连表情都管理不了了。

张艺兴单肩挎着包，一个人慢慢地在巷子里走，快走到大路上的时候，他停了下来。

“你要跟着我到什么时候？”他没有转身，对着空气发问。

都暻秀一步步走到他身后。

张艺兴吸了一口气，回身，嬉皮笑脸地面对都暻秀的大眼睛：“我帅吗？”

都暻秀没点头也没摇头，他指了指张艺兴的右肩：“出血了。”

张艺兴皱了皱眉，那棍子上的倒刺在打到肩膀上时，扎进了肉里。刚才他遣散了众人，就是怕他们看见自己出了血情绪过于激动，下手不知轻重把何威给打残了。他可不想开学第一天就惹事。

“这附近应该有一家药店。”都暻秀仿佛在陈述一个与他无关的事实。

张艺兴还是听出来了，这人关心自己呢。想到这里，有些不爽快的心情也云开雾散，像是阳光穿透厚重的云层照亮了黑夜，他笑开了花。

“那你要帮我上药吗？”

都暻秀长得正直，一本正经不苟言笑，但张艺兴就是忍不住调戏他的冲动。

没想到都暻秀顿了顿，说了一个“好”。他绕过张艺兴径直朝前走去。

张艺兴有些惊讶地看着都暻秀的背影：被大路上通明的灯火映照得轮廓分明，发丝被染成了流光的颜色。都暻秀走得不快，远处一盏暖黄的灯随着他手臂摆动的幅度，忽隐忽现，张艺兴有一瞬的恍惚。

都暻秀没听到脚步声，他停下来，回过头。侧颜的弧度在灯下带上了温柔的阴影，他说：“走吧。”

张艺兴如梦初醒，追着他的脚步小跑，他的舌尖有一点点的甜味，生津发酵，直通心脏。

两人到了药店，张艺兴本想让都暻秀等一会儿，他自己进去买，没想到都暻秀先发制人：“你等着。”

张艺兴想说不用，他打架那么多，买药是熟门熟路的事情，可是看到都暻秀微微弯腰查看药架上药品的样子，话都到了嘴边又咽了下去。

都暻秀买好小瓶的碘酒、红药水和棉签纱布，就在药店外的花坛边坐下来。

“脱吧。”都暻秀低头拧开碘酒，把棉签给浸湿。

张艺兴笑眯眯的，一点也没有要脱衣服的意思：“被你看光了要负责的哦。”

都暻秀把瓶子和棉签往张艺兴手里一塞，作势要走：“那你自己涂。”

“哎呀，你这个人怎么玩笑都开不起，”张艺兴赶紧拉住都暻秀的衣角，可怜巴巴地看着他，“我脱，我脱还不行嘛。”

他双手交叉捉住衣服的两个角，把短袖校服给脱了，这才看见肩膀处星星点点的血斑。都暻秀扶住张艺兴没受伤的肩膀，把碘酒绕着木刺扎过的伤口小心涂开。他手下的肌肤触感滑腻，都暻秀没摸过除了自己以外的人，一时间有点脸红。还好张艺兴背对着他什么也看不见。

，张艺兴怕痛，疼得一哆嗦。

“马上就好。”都暻秀稳住张艺兴的肩膀，加快了速度。

贴好纱布，穿上校服，张艺兴又恢复成了活蹦乱跳的状态，他活动了一下肩膀，又疼得五官都挤在一起。都暻秀把药水纱布都装回袋子里，递给张艺兴。

“谢谢啦，我的好同桌。”张艺兴挠挠被穿衣脱衣弄得乱糟糟的头发。

都暻秀不知道要说什么，好像“没关系”也不太适合。雷声及时解救了他的沉默。

豆大的雨点随之洒下，张艺兴拉住都暻秀的手腕跑到药店的屋檐下躲雨，不一会儿地上就全湿了，雨珠打在地上，溅起一朵朵水花。

都暻秀放在包里的手机响了，他接起来，妈妈急切的声音敲击着他的鼓膜。

“嗯，和同学在一起。”

“没事。”

“一会儿就回去，别担心。”

他挂了电话，就看见张艺兴直勾勾地盯着自己。

“是我妈妈，时间晚了她有点担心。”都暻秀解释道。

张艺兴想了想：“你家住哪里？带了伞吗？”

都暻秀摇摇头，说了大概的地址，张艺兴才发现离这边有一小时的路程。可是这场雨似乎不是马上就能停的样子。

“那你……”张艺兴边说边翻书包，拿出一把黑色的伞，递给都暻秀，“打我的伞回去吧，我家就在附近，不远。”

都暻秀对于这样的举动很不习惯，他和张艺兴才认识十二个小时，还算是半个陌生人呢。

看都暻秀又沉默了，张艺兴在心里翻了个白眼，把伞往他手里一塞，就跑进了雨中，他转头大声说：“快点回家吧！别让你妈妈等急了！星期一见！”

愣愣地看着跑远的背影，都暻秀抓着伞，不知所措地站在原地。

伤口……会感染的。

他愣了好久，才解开伞上的扣带，撑开走进了雨幕里。

伞是竹柄的，握在手心，质感绵密，温润冰凉，他抬起头，细细的伞骨从尖顶发散到八个角上，银色的伞骨和黑色的雨布相互衬映着。

雨珠噼里啪啦地打在伞上。

打在都暻秀的心上。


	4. Chapter 4

> 20xx年9月4日
> 
> 都暻秀做的饭真难吃。
> 
> 真的很好吃。

张艺兴在雨里跑得飞快，圆润的雨珠把他的头发淋得透湿，长长的刘海搭在眼睛前面，模糊了视线。他抬手抹了一把脸上的雨，却牵动了右肩的伤。张艺兴疼得呲牙。

薄薄的衣服根本挡不住这场大雨，雨水浸湿了他纱布，伤口一阵阵刺痛起来。

张艺兴的唇角却勾起了肆意的弧度。他跳进一滩积水里，砸出飞溅的水花，还快乐地转了个圈。路过的行人朝这个奇怪的高中生投去了诧异的目光。

他丝毫不在意。

都暻秀接过伞的错愕表情，不断在他的脑海里闪回，让张艺兴觉得又暖又甜。关心一个人，帮助一个人的感觉，原来这么好。都暻秀圆圆的大眼睛真可爱。

跑了几分钟，就到家了。张艺兴的确没有骗都暻秀，他家就住在这个片区。

大堂里装潢华丽，和张艺兴朴素的校服格格不入，坐在门口的保安带着狐疑的眼神看张艺兴掏出了磁卡刷开了大门。他拖着脚往电梯走，在瓷砖上留下一串长长的水渍。

果然没人在家。

张艺兴拍开了灯，在门口坐下，艰难地把鞋袜衣裤都脱掉，只剩一条裤衩，这才觉得全身清爽了一点。走进卫生间，背过身转头对着镜子，把肩上的纱布揭开一点，扯到伤口，疼痛和凉意让他打了个颤。张艺兴咬咬牙，狠心把纱布一口气扯下来，红药水已经被稀释掉，反而让伤口看起来更加惨淡。他脱下内裤，走进了淋浴间，打开热水。

冒着蒸汽的水幕浇下来，驱散了寒意，肩伤更痛了。张艺兴觉得给何威的那一棍子还轻了，下次还有机会打架，他一定要一个回旋踢踢爆何威的大头。

近乎自虐地洗完了澡，张艺兴艰难地重新涂了碘酒，红药水，又把纱布给贴好，套上了宽松的长袖。一出卫生间就听见客厅里的手机响了两下。他走过去把手机从书包里翻出来，还好放在了夹层里，没怎么进水，张艺兴用袖子擦了擦屏幕，查看消息。

是都暻秀。

这还是他今天午休的时候强行抢过都暻秀的手机录入自己的号码。同桌嘛，有了联系方式，以后要抄个作业，打个掩护什么的，不是容易多了。

『我到家了。你的伤口没事吧？』

『没事！我早就回家了！星期一见！』

张艺兴用三个感叹号展示了自己的活蹦乱跳。信息显示已读，张艺兴盯了几分钟，却没有再得到回复。他把手机随意地丢到沙发上，拖过一个抱枕，蜷起双腿。困意瞬间袭来，张艺兴想，我得回床上睡啊……可是他下一秒就陷入了睡眠。

再次醒来时，已经是凌晨，窗外的天空已经开始泛白。张艺兴还维持着蜷缩的坐姿，他试着起身，浑身都跟散架了似的酸痛。肩上的伤对比起来，反倒没那么疼了。

他站起身，就是一阵眩晕，腿脚都在发软，摸了摸自己的额头，果然很烫。

张艺兴回房间从抽屉里翻出几片退烧药，也不看过期没过期，放进嘴里就抓起桌边的水吞掉，又趴回床上睡死过去。

周末两天除了睡觉，张艺兴什么都没干，他试着吃了点面包，可是什么味道都尝不出来，难吃得很，想吃热饭热菜，可是他又不会做，更没有力气做。干脆以水充饥，也勉强能过活了。到了星期一，烧退了点，可是还没有发汗，张艺兴连假都懒得请，直接把课给翘了。

都暻秀一大早就带着张艺兴的伞来了学校。

他虽然不太与人交往，谢谢还是会说的。他觉得以张艺兴的性格，大概会嚷嚷着让自己请吃饭吧。算了，请就请，他认了，人家受了伤还淋雨呢。即使这并不出于他的本意。

可是等了两节课，张艺兴都没有出现。就算爱迟到，也不是这个迟到法，何况这才开学，这人不至于这么懒散吧？都暻秀马上就想到了另一种可能。

张艺兴生病了。

是啊，又受伤，又淋雨，能不吗？

都暻秀皱紧了眉，本来说得好好的，不要多多关照，现在却是像解不开的丝线，被缠到了一起……他就不该多管闲事。现在他的心里又过意不去，总觉得有那么一份自己的责任。

『你怎么没来上学？』

枕边的手机响了，张艺兴勉强睁开眼，拿过来一看，竟然是都暻秀。

像是回光返照的绝症病人，他猛地坐起来，确认了好几遍。

其实一整个周末，他收到了不少信息，朴灿烈金钟仁他们都有问他的伤势，他都直接给忽略了，不想回。还有几条爸爸的公式化问候，他敷衍地回复了“嗯”、“还好”就删掉了。

也不知道都暻秀的信息有什么魔力，让他突然充满了力量，背上还有些热热的，是要发汗了。

张艺兴噼里啪啦地打了好大一段，连“你知不知道因为你我都快死了”这种话都写了出来，编辑好了之后，看着觉得奇怪得很，仿佛言情剧女主，干脆全都删掉。

『发烧了T T』

都暻秀盯着后面的哭哭颜文字看了几秒，他从来没和谁发过这样的信息，有点不知所措，生病的确认也让他有点担心起来。

过了两秒信息又进来了。

『说到底是暻秀的错哦』

都暻秀一瞬间有想打人的冲动。怎么就是他的错了？是他要张艺兴去打架的吗？是他要张艺兴把伞给自己然后淋雨回家的吗？

天大地大，病人最大。他无法对张艺兴说出这些话。

『那你……好好休息。』

张艺兴看着这条信息都要吐血了，什么嘛！

『喂 你就是这样对一个把伞借给你然后自己负伤跑回家的人吗？』

『那我要怎么样做才行？』

张艺兴嘿嘿一笑，飞快地回复。

『你放学了来我家看我 我要吃炸鸡 原味的』

哪个病人发烧了还要吃炸鸡这么油腻的东西啊？？？都暻秀看着传过来的一串地址发愁。

最后还是回复了“好”。

张艺兴幸福地捧着手机在床上打了个滚，整个人都精神了起来，他吧嗒吧嗒光脚跑到客厅里，跳上沙发，打开电视，看起了昨晚狗血爱情剧的重播。

都暻秀一整天上课都有点儿心神不宁。虽然他不接受指控，但是张艺兴说的“都是你的错哦”这句话还是让他心里有点难受。万一张艺兴真的病得人不像人，鬼不像鬼，他大概真的会自责。

这个念头在红光满面的张艺兴打开门的瞬间消失得无隐无踪。

张艺兴光脚站在地板上，穿着宽松的居家服，身后的电视上还播着娱乐新闻爆料，都暻秀顿时觉得自己的担心喂了狗。看见他手上提着的炸鸡，张艺兴眼睛都放绿光了，一点也不客气地夺了过来，嘴上漫不经心地招呼着：“随便坐，冰箱里有水还有可乐，你自己拿吧，啊，顺便帮我拿一罐可乐。”说完就盘腿坐在了沙发上。

都暻秀咬咬牙，脱了鞋，到厨房打开冰箱，里面只有一盒鸡蛋，和满满的矿泉水和可乐。他皱了皱眉，这人平时都吃什么啊？家里没人做饭吗？他拿了可乐和水走到客厅，张艺兴已经拆开了盒子，拿了一个鸡腿，放在鼻子下深吸了一口气。

“这个油腻的味道！朕甚是想念！”他朝都暻秀竖起大拇指。

都暻秀无语地给他拉开可乐的拉环，发出“呲啦”一声。

张艺兴吃东西倒是挺文静的，嘴唇蠕动的样子像一只兔子，都暻秀也打开水喝了一口。

炸鸡没吃几口，张艺兴就突然变了脸色，他搁下手里的鸡腿，捂住嘴跑进了卫生间。都暻秀赶紧放下手里的水瓶，跟在他后面进了卫生间。张艺兴抱着马桶把刚才吃的几口都吐了出来，胃里已经没东西了，又吐出几口酸水，他摇摇晃晃地站起来，到洗手台漱口。

抬起头就看见镜子里都暻秀有点慌张的神色。

他苍白地笑了笑。

“干嘛，跟看胃癌病人似的，”张艺兴调侃道，“我真的只是发烧，三天没吃饭，突然吃油腻的有点受不了。”

都暻秀眉间都是责备：“那你还让我给你买炸鸡？”这么一看，张艺兴完全就是一个任性的小孩嘛。

“我就是想吃。”张艺兴推开都暻秀，走到客厅，拿起可乐就往嘴里灌。

都暻秀飞快地走上去夺过冰凉的汽水。

“你还作？还想吐？”

张艺兴一点都没有被训斥的自觉，反而露出了一个狡黠而满足的笑容，好像都暻秀的举动取悦了他似的。

“那你做个饭吧，就当赔偿了。”张艺兴大大咧咧往沙发上一瘫。

都暻秀真是对这个人无语了，当他是厨子还是佣人呢？他拿出手机给妈妈发了个会晚回家的短信，就进了厨房。

其实他并不会做饭，只会熬粥，还只是勉强能下咽的程度，但是既然是张艺兴的要求，那他也管不了那么多，赶快做完赶快脱身，不要再继续纠缠下去才是上策。冻格里还有几块牛肉，都暻秀解冻随便切了一下，和米粒一起放进电饭煲。煮到一半又把蛋液打进去。

客厅里不时传来张艺兴看电视的笑声。

没好气地把粥端上桌，都暻秀盛了一碗摆在张艺兴面前。

张艺兴眯着月牙眼，挖了一大勺放在嘴里，一口吞下去，被烫得跳脚，什么味道都没有尝到。他伸手去拿桌边的盐。

都暻秀按住他的手。

“生病的人还是吃得清淡一点比较好。”

张艺兴乖乖缩回手，小口小口喝粥。

“真的很难喝啊，都暻秀。”

都暻秀努力忍住翻白眼的冲动：“爱喝不喝。”

他站起身，走到玄关背上书包，对张艺兴说：“我已经把炸鸡给你放进冰箱了，好全之前不要吃油腻的东西，我妈妈刚才催我回家了，你慢慢吃，拜拜。”

张艺兴喝着粥没回头，他抬手挥了几下。都暻秀带上门。

偌大的屋子里又只剩下张艺兴一个人，和他面前冒着热气的鸡蛋牛肉粥。

他一口一口把粥都喝掉。

窗外的夜色深重。


	5. Chapter 5

> 20xx年9月5日
> 
> 用温水泡蓝风铃是什么味道呢？

张艺兴第二天就来上学了，活蹦乱跳，生龙活虎，还跟都暻秀说他今天的早饭就是昨天他给买的炸鸡。

“其实我现在肚子就有点不舒服，肯定都是你做的粥害的。”张艺兴无力地往桌上一趴，抱怨了起来。

你怎么不说是炸鸡呢，连加热都不会，又油又凉，还蘸着辣椒酱吃得津津有味，不拉肚子才怪呢。

都暻秀看了一眼极力夸大其词的张艺兴，打开了语文书默读背诵。面对戏精，只要当做他们不存在，就什么事也不会发生。

可是张艺兴不是普通的戏精。

突然，他整个人都蜷成了一团，抱着肚子发出闷哼声。声音不大不小，刚好能让都暻秀清清楚楚地听到。余光里看到都暻秀放下了手中的书，他折腾得动静更大了，在椅子上翻来覆去，显得尤其痛苦。

看到张艺兴好像疼得厉害，都暻秀有些于心不忍，伸手扶住他的肩膀，问：“真的很疼？”

“嗯……超疼……啊。”张艺兴的声音都变了调。

都暻秀有一瞬间的无措，他站起身，弯腰搂住张艺兴，想把他架起来去医务室。

张艺兴顺着都暻秀的力道靠在了他的肩头。他可以闻到都暻秀校服上洗衣粉味道，还有他洗发水的淡淡香味。这会儿他是彻底把重量都放在了都暻秀身上，他的同桌都有点摇摇晃晃的了。

都暻秀正咬牙想着到底要怎么扛着张艺兴下楼，他身上的人就一跃而起勾住了他的脖子，发出一阵恶劣的笑声，全然就是个恶作剧得逞的小孩儿。

“骗你的。”张艺兴凑到都暻秀耳边用气音说。

都暻秀甩开张艺兴，走回座位，任张艺兴再怎么说话，怎么耍宝，都不再理他。

他算是看透了，这个张艺兴就是一个没良心的任性的坏小子。亏他还又担心又自责。

“暻秀啊，我错了，原谅我好不好？”

两节课上完轮到大课间跑操，张艺兴就像一只叽叽喳喳的小麻雀，在都暻秀周围打转。都暻秀目不斜视跑得飞快。幸亏张艺兴打架多，体力好，不然早就被都暻秀给甩没影了。

“你等等我啊！暻秀！求求你原谅我嘛！” 

边伯贤目瞪口呆地看着毫无形象毫无尊严可言的张艺兴。基本整个操场的目光都要集中在他这个发小身上了。边跑还边搓手，那一脸谄媚的样子，边伯贤真想拿高清摄像机都录下来发给他那群小弟看一看。

都暻秀的内心是崩溃的。他从小到大都没受到过这样的瞩目，这么多视线集中在自己和张艺兴身上，让他浑身都不自在，跑步都要同手同脚了。而张艺兴旁若无人的模样，就更加让他尴尬了。

“兴哥，兴哥，你干嘛呢！别这么丢人现眼行不行！”边伯贤追上两个人，他嗓门儿也大得很，这几句话非但没起到收敛的作用，反倒引来了更多的侧目。

张艺兴做了个打发的手势：“你快边儿去，我这道歉呢，怎么就丢人了？”

“你这是道歉吗？我还以为你作秀呢。”边伯贤翻了个白眼。

张艺兴终于作罢。

他指了指都暻秀，说道：“啵啵虎，我给你介绍一下，这就是我的同桌，大名鼎鼎的都暻秀同学。”

都暻秀虽然不想理张艺兴，但是人家这么积极的介绍自己，再怎么着也不能对边伯贤冷着脸，他慢下了脚步，朝边伯贤点点头。

边伯贤倒是不在意，他大力拍了拍都暻秀的肩膀：“您的名讳如雷贯耳，幸会幸会。我是张艺兴的发小，从小穿一条裤子长大的边伯贤。”

“还一条裤子呢，你胯那么宽，一条半都不够你穿。”张艺兴又贫了起来。

边伯贤追着他打了半个操场。

都暻秀盯着打闹的两人看了一会儿，移开了目光，现在已经没有什么人在注意他了。他低下头，加快了奔跑的脚步。

张艺兴被边伯贤压着打了半天，才想起被他遗忘的都暻秀，他四下看了看，三个年级的学生堆在一起，人山人海，找人实在是太难了，只好放弃。

边伯贤气喘吁吁缓了半天，说道：“你那个同桌，你别老去招惹他。”

“哟呵，你怎么这么关心起我了？”张艺兴高兴地搂住边伯贤的手臂。

“我什么时候不关心你了？”

“我周末生病你都没来看我。”张艺兴把嘴撅得老高。

边伯贤觉得真是横空飞来一口锅：“……你告诉我了吗？”

“嗯？我没有告诉你哦？那好吧，原谅你了。”

边伯贤再次翻了一个白眼，他意识到自己的话题被带跑了，赶紧的拉回来：“你记住我说的话了吗？”

张艺兴撇撇嘴：“都暻秀怎么了？难道是什么国家政要不成？”

“说你傻你还不信吧，”边伯贤敲了一下张艺兴的脑门，引来那人不满的哼哼，“人儿都暻秀是入学考试第一名，特招进来的。学校肯定得重点培养，你别把人家给带沟里去了。”

张艺兴眼睛瞪得跟铜铃似的：“第一名？你蒙我呢吧？”都暻秀那一副自闭儿童的样子，竟然智商这么高，学习这么好？给张艺兴十个胆子他也不敢信。

“我骗你干嘛？他中考考得一般，入学考试题目难度高，考得反而更好，肯定是要走竞赛的路子的，”边伯贤说得神神秘秘的，像是在商讨国家大事，“哎呀，你反正两耳不闻窗外事，出门全靠俩拳头，跟都暻秀那个读圣贤书的不沾边儿，别再闹别人了啊。”说完大课间也结束了，边伯贤一溜烟儿跑不见了。

张艺兴抹了一把头上出的汗，双手插兜儿里吊儿郎当往教室走，他好好思考了一下边伯贤的再三叮嘱，说得很有道理。

但是，别人让我怎么样我就怎么样啊，怎么可能！

都暻秀，还是要撩的。

回到教室，都暻秀已经趴在桌上做卷子了。重点高中就是不一样，开学一个星期，就已经用卷子把学生们给淹没了。他坐在窗边，夏末秋初的微风把他的发丝吹得在空气中跳舞，圆圆的眼睛专注在题目上。都暻秀坐姿端正，腰板挺得笔直，握笔姿势标准得可以给全国小学生做示范，没有任何小习惯，不像张艺兴，铅笔顶上的橡皮都被他咬烂了，做不出题还要啃指甲。

张艺兴觉得，这个都暻秀，真是没意思，跟一杯温水似的，不会犯错，又寡淡得紧。但是不知怎么的就想尝尝这杯水，不品出个百般滋味就不罢休。

“暻秀啊，听说你是入学考试第一名啊！”张艺兴一坐下就凑到都暻秀旁边，他的鼻息都喷洒在都暻秀的颈间。

都暻秀用胳膊肘把他隔开，不说话。

“你还在生我气啊，”张艺兴抱头趴在桌上，“老天爷啊，到底我要怎么做暻秀大人才能原谅我呢！”

怎么才能原谅你？你别说话说到一半跑掉啊。

张艺兴虽然是个死乞白赖的主儿，但是他摸不透都暻秀到底在想什么，是不是讨厌自己，万一是，那自己再缠着那不是更助长了人家的厌恶之情。还是按兵不动吧，张艺兴百无聊赖地把头在书里埋了一天。他睡得迷迷糊糊的，那油墨味儿一闻就跟催眠剂似的，一天就这么晃过去了。

一放学，都暻秀就迅速收拾书包走了，张艺兴拦都拦不住。

好学生得赶着回家念书，他不是好学生，就到处闲逛。

家里要补充日用品了，还要买零食，张艺兴背着轻飘飘的书包去了超市。反正他爸有钱，只买贵的，不买对的。张艺兴看着价格拿了清洁剂和卷纸，膨化食品在推车里堆成了小山，再去速冻区拿了五盒红薯芝士条，购物就结束了。

张艺兴把推车当滑板车，在宽阔的过道里冲刺，突然他一个急刹车。

这是洗衣粉专区。

他来回踱步把所有的牌子都审视了一遍。洗衣粉为什么就没有试用小样？张艺兴拿起一袋，放到鼻子下闻了闻。

“请问有什么需要帮助的吗？”售货员走了过来。

“洗衣粉可以拆开闻的吗？”张艺兴扑闪扑闪大眼睛。

“……当然不可以，顾客。”

“那我怎么知道里面是不是我喜欢的味道？”

“……包装袋上标注了味道，薰衣草，柠檬，您可以自行选择。”

“算了，问了也是白问，谢谢你了。”张艺兴把售货员给打发走了。

他把整个货架都拍了下来。

都暻秀的手机亮了起来。

『张艺兴：[图片]』

『张艺兴：你家用的哪种洗衣粉啊？』

无聊。都暻秀锁上了屏幕。

等了几分钟，都没等到回复，张艺兴只好作罢。他又去了洗发水区。还好洗发水都可以打开盖子闻一闻。闻了二十来个瓶子，张艺兴感觉自己都要嗅觉失灵了，旁边的售货员也要把他给当成变态了。

终于，找到了他想要的洗发水香味。

蓝色风铃草。


	6. Chapter 6

> 20xx年9月20日
> 
> 奥数企鹅和手机用户1007互相关注啦。

张艺兴提着两大包生活用品，哼哧哼哧地喘着粗气挪回家，右肩时不时传来刺痛，到了家才想起来前两天受过伤。他活动了一下肩膀，从袋子里面翻出洗发水，径直去了浴室。

站在淋浴下，温水浇下来，张艺兴把洗发露挤到手心，搓出泡泡，就往头上招呼。蓝风铃的味道满溢在浴室里，恬淡的，舒缓的，带着一丝草木的清甜。张艺兴深深吸了一口气，却把水吸进了鼻腔，猛烈地咳嗽起来，他觉得自己真是傻，偏生就喜欢追逐那些与他一点也不搭调的东西。

明知道那是不对的，却不会因此而停止。

洗完澡，他把毛巾围在脖子上，头发都不擦干，就把红薯芝士条拿出来，一整盒放到微波炉里加热。

窗外天色已经暗下来，张艺兴把家里的灯都打开，端着滚烫的芝士条盘腿坐在电视机前面的地板上，刚想伸手拿起来吃，又停下动作，他拿出手机拍了一张发给都暻秀。

『张艺兴：[图片]』

『张艺兴：红薯芝士条 超好吃』

『张艺兴：比你做的粥好吃一百倍』

都暻秀正做题呢，一连进来三条消息，他用余光瞟了一眼，是张艺兴发的。他笔尖顿了顿，继续推导公式，没写几行，又“啪”地放下笔，把手机拿过来看张艺兴到底给自己发了什么。

不看还好，一看火气倒是有点上来了，吃就吃，你比什么？粥怎么着你了？还不是你要吃的？都暻秀气得翻白眼，把手机反扣在桌上，拾起笔愤怒地写题，笔尖生风。

写了几个字，他怎么想都气不过，又拿起手机，噼里啪啦打了一行字：你爱吃不吃。

刚要点发送，都暻秀又顿住，他干嘛呢？以前上初中的时候那些同学怎么说他，他内心都毫无波动，现在竟然因为一个同学的一句话就气得要死？都暻秀真觉得自己中邪了。

门外传来一阵声响，是妈妈回来了，她走到都暻秀房门口，问：“暻秀，晚饭想吃什么？”

都暻秀脱口而出：“红薯芝士条。”

他倒要看看这玩意儿有多好吃。

开学一个月，张艺兴就和班上的男生打成了一片，他喜欢收藏球鞋和打篮球，所以总是有话题可以聊。女生们也很喜欢他，嘴巴特别甜，夸起人来特别真诚，谁谁剪了个刘海儿，他一眼就能看出来，把人家夸得发出杠铃般的笑声。

都暻秀人缘一般，对谁都是淡淡的，每天一下课就看张艺兴跟一朵交际花似的，满教室乱窜，脑袋都是疼的，他不知道这个人为什么话可以这么多，上课跟他说，下课和同学说，回家还要给他发信息，愈演愈烈，事无巨细，连上厕所几分钟都要报告。

他的手机里百分之九十五的信息都是张艺兴发给自己的。

让都暻秀感到很奇怪的是，张艺兴这么喜欢报告自己的生活，微博账号却连头像都没有，名字也是系统随机分配的，里面只有偶尔的哈哈哈转发，活脱脱是个僵尸号。即便如此，张艺兴还是在都暻秀午睡的时候，偷了他的手机用他的手机号注册了一个微博，起名叫“奥数企鹅”，还和他自己的账号互关了。

奥数企鹅：关注1，“手机用户1007”；粉丝2，“新手指南”、“手机用户1007”。

为什么不改名不取关不移粉？

当然是因为都暻秀太忙了，奥数题那么难哪有时间玩微博。

……

都暻秀下拉界面，竟然真的刷出一条新微博，是张艺兴的转发，这次到没有哈哈哈，是9月27日晚上的夜市和烟火大会。

那天正好是年级组织的春游，张艺兴应该会和班上的同学一起约着去吧？都暻秀正想着呢，就进来一条消息。

『张艺兴：秋游那天晚上一起出去玩吧？』

『张艺兴：[分享]烟火大会』

张艺兴一发完就叼着被角，死死盯着屏幕，其实他都不确定都暻秀是不是把自己给屏蔽了，内心还是莫名期待。

焦急等待了五分钟，还是没有信息进来，张艺兴颓然锁上屏幕放下手机。

提示音响起。

『都暻秀：哦。』

『张艺兴：哦是什么意思？是答应的意思？』

『都暻秀：嗯。』

张艺兴从床上爬起来吃了一整盒红薯芝士条才平息了内心奔腾的喜悦。

高中生的春游不像小学生，时时刻刻都要拉着小手跟着老师走，到了公园门口，约定好了集合时间，班上的同学就可以自由组队进公园了。

张艺兴一反常态拒绝了所有的邀约，唯独拉住落单的都暻秀，扯着他到人群外围，大嗓门嚎了一声“啵啵虎”，就见边伯贤以迅雷不及掩耳之势钻了出来，捂住了张艺兴的嘴。

“行了行了，求求您别丢人现眼了，咱们赶紧走吧。”边伯贤一手挽一个，迅速离开了现场。

公园景色很美，特别大，里面人也不多，可是男生跟女孩子不一样，不爱拍照也不爱欣赏风景，边伯贤和张艺兴带着都暻秀找了个阴凉的地儿，就从包里掏出游戏机要联机对战。

都暻秀想，还好他今天带了本练习册，不然可得无聊死了，刚把手伸进包里，张艺兴就一把摁住了他的胳膊。

“你又想做题？我就知道你们这些学霸生活无聊到爆，”张艺兴又从背包里拿出一台游戏机，“所以我带了两台！”

边伯贤在一边看得都要气晕了：“我跟你光屁股的时候就认识了怎么就没这个待遇？”

“你是学霸吗？不是别说话。”张艺兴把游戏机交到都暻秀手上。

学霸不愧是学霸，上手比一般人都快，三个人打的是RPG组队做任务的游戏，谁都没玩过，一开始还是张艺兴带着走，到了后面，不知不觉就变成了都暻秀带队，边伯贤和张艺兴当打手了。打了一上午，谁都没发现有什么不对。

到了午饭时间，边伯贤就溜了，他什么都没带，准备去找同班的女生蹭点吃的，据边伯贤称，他在班上人气颇高，不少女生承诺今天中午给他带好吃的，盛情难却，必须去吃一圈。张艺兴对着社会社会的边伯贤背影翻了个嫌弃的大白眼，从包里拿出一盒红薯芝士条递到都暻秀面前。

都暻秀看见芝士条就来气，摇摇头，把妈妈给他准备的寿司餐盒打开。

张艺兴看呆了，他还从来没见过谁家的家常菜怎么华丽，其实他见过的统共也不多。

“吃吗？”都暻秀看张艺兴口水都要流到地上了，礼貌性地问了一句。

张艺兴接过餐盒，就往嘴里塞了两个寿司，他才不跟都暻秀客气呢，做的粥那么难喝，买的炸鸡还让他拉肚子，早该补偿自己了。自我合理化完毕，张艺兴捧着都暻秀的午饭大吃特吃，红薯芝士条早就忘得一干二净。

都暻秀费了老大的劲儿才从张艺兴嘴下抢了几个寿司，内心郁结，心气不顺，张艺兴给他耍了一下午的宝，他都一点没开心起来。

原因当然不仅仅是一盒寿司。

他觉得张艺兴就像闯进他的世界里的一个巨大的未知数，本来一切都是井井有条的，在他的掌控之中，向着可以预料的方向发展，可是这个可怕的未知数，在相遇的瞬间就跨过了他设置的安全距离，打乱了他完美的条理。

只有xy轴的平面突然加入了一条xyz坐标的曲线。

做再多的奥数题也是无解。

虽然张艺兴的行为让都暻秀很慌乱，但是他做出的承诺还是要兑现，秋游解散之后他们就一起去了那个举办烟火大会的夜市，边伯贤到最后一刻放了鸽子，表示自己要和甜甜软软的女孩子约会，不要和他们两个臭男生看烟火。张艺兴气得差点把手机给砸了。

到的时候正好是夜市最热闹的时间，似乎全城的年轻人都聚集到了这里，远远望去就是一条人头攒动的长河，张艺兴早就饿得双眼冒金光，他特别喜欢热闹，心情大好，拽着都暻秀就挤进了逛夜市的大军里。

和张艺兴正好相反，都暻秀在这人潮中快要窒息了，张艺兴还转头大声问他要不要吃臭豆腐。

忽然，拽着他袖子的力道消失了，接着，掌心传来温热的触感，张艺兴紧紧牵住了他的手，转头给了他一个笑：“人太多了，牵紧点啊！”

旁边结伴而行的女孩子朝他们投来了奇怪的眼神。都暻秀想，好热啊。

又挤了几分钟，他们俩终于到了卖章鱼小丸子的摊贩面前，张艺兴吆喝道：“来两份原味的！”

米白的面糊倒入圆圆的模具中，被烤得焦黄，海鲜的鲜甜中带着一丝奶香，钻进都暻秀的鼻腔，老板把烤好的小丸子夹到纸盒里，淋上甜甜的酱汁，又撒上海苔碎和木鱼花，都暻秀看呆了。他接过纸盒，一转头，张艺兴不见了。

“张艺兴？”都暻秀不确定地喊了一声。

他的手心空落落的。


	7. Chapter 7

> 20xx年9月27日
> 
> 还是两个人一起看烟火比较有趣。

张艺兴消失的这一刻，都暻秀才意识到，这里有多拥挤，多热闹，而他又多么格格不入。

都暻秀一直很讨厌人多的地方。学校，车站，商场，超市，甚至是楼下小小的便利店，都让他觉得浑身不自在。他讨厌和陌生人肢体触碰，所以从来不会来凑这样的热闹，总是一个人来，一个人去，乐得自在。

但是为什么又会答应了张艺兴呢？都暻秀想不明白。

他也没心情再思考这么难解的问题了，在章鱼烧摊位前排队的人群已经将他挤到了一边，他们三两结伴说着话，明亮的火光打在灿烂的笑颜上，又温暖又幸福。

章鱼烧的高温已经穿透薄薄的纸盒，烫得都暻秀掌心发红。他低下头，木鱼花还在随着热气欢快地跳跃，对比他这份突如而来的失落，实在是有些可笑了。

都暻秀退到主街外稍微清净些的角落，拿出手机，他在通讯录里找到张艺兴的名字，却无法按下通话键。心下闪过的犹豫和逃避，迫使都暻秀退出通讯录，打开了他只有一个关注人的微博。

下拉刷新，什么都没有，还是张艺兴三天前的转发“哈哈哈”。

按张艺兴的性格，突然放鸽子玩消失，大概也不算太奇怪，毕竟他可是一个生病还要喝可乐的任性小孩。

想到这里，都暻秀长长叹了一口气，他把章鱼小丸子扔进身旁的垃圾桶，拽拽书包带子，走进了人群，逆着人流往公园外走。不断有人撞到他的肩膀，还有人好奇地侧目，里面还不乏有穿着一样校服的同校生。都暻秀整个人都绷紧了，他现在特别后悔一时冲动答应了张艺兴的邀请。

太挤，太吵，太烦。

隐约听见一片喧闹中有人在喊自己的名字，都暻秀使劲摇了摇头，在心里告诫自己不要再做没有意义的幻想。

又往前走了几步，突然手臂被一只温热的手捉住，力道大得惊人，他惊愕间下意识转过身。

是个带着红白相间的鬼神面具的人，那校服，那身高，那发型，还有面具下闪着光的双眼，除了张艺兴还能有谁？张艺兴看都暻秀总算是停下来了，他把面具拨到头顶，露出细汗密布的额头，瞪了都暻秀一眼，凶巴巴说道：“你干嘛乱跑？”

“……”都暻秀无言以对，这不是贼喊捉贼吗？

“我去买个面具回去你就不见了，打电话也不接，你想急死我啊？”

张艺兴仍然没有减轻手上的力道，他俩杵在人流里，特别显眼，跟那什么……吵架的情侣似的。

都暻秀在乎这个，张艺兴可不在乎，他喋喋不休起来：“三岁小孩儿都知道妈妈不见了要在原地等，你都十五了你还不知道？”他又看了一眼都暻秀空空的双手，“你把我的章鱼烧放哪去了？”

“……扔了。”

张艺兴的眼睛瞪得跟铜铃一样大：“什么？！”

都暻秀当然不会告诉他自己是怎么以为他忽然放了鸽子，又不敢打电话，然后默默丢掉了章鱼烧的故事。不是被打，就是要被嘲笑的吧。

见都暻秀一副打死也不回答的样子，张艺兴长呼一口气，把手里的黑红面具塞到他的手里，说：“真是服了你了，到底是什么清奇的脑回路？给你，戴上吧，我们再去买一份。”说罢，他微微松了力道，手掌从都暻秀的手臂滑到手心，紧紧握住了他的指节。

都暻秀就这样被张艺兴拉着往前走，少年出汗的掌心温湿，好像融进了一份与众不同的体温，重新戴回脸上的面具，把额发拱得翘起，随着走路的动作一下下地在空气里跳跃着，穿着校服的白色背影纤瘦，却好像在拥挤的人潮里闪闪发光。

扑通、扑通。

都暻秀慌忙地戴上张艺兴买的面具。

好像这样就能掩盖他震彻胸膛的心跳声。

又排了好半天的队，才买到新的章鱼小丸子，张艺兴迫不及待地叉起一个，递到都暻秀嘴边，咸香的气味钻进鼻腔，都暻秀不由自主地张开嘴，整个章鱼丸就塞了进来。

他被烫得皱起眉，忍不住张嘴哈气，那边张艺兴已经在用全身表达这份烫意了，他在原地跳了好几下，嘴巴却还贪心地咀嚼着。都暻秀看他夸张的样子，觉得自己嘴里的章鱼烧都没那么烫了，咬开软糯的面衣，里面包裹着一整块新鲜弹牙的章鱼肉，鲜甜霸占了味蕾。

“好吃吧？”张艺兴设问，“路边摊是最好吃的。”

都暻秀半知半解地点点头，他没怎么吃过路边摊，并不能感同身受。

“你扔掉了这么美味的东西，心里就没有一点点愧疚吗？”张艺兴故意找茬。

“……”都暻秀又沉默了。

“得了得了，我不提这茬了行吗，求您说说话。”

张艺兴觉得自己跟说单口相声似的，都暻秀怎么就能这么木，怎么就能？啊？

小丸子吃完了，放烟火的时间也快到了，都暻秀也想跟着人潮走，被张艺兴一把拉住，神秘地说：“别跟他们走，我带你去个好地方。”

于是都暻秀跟着他弯弯绕绕，慌张地翻了好几次围栏，在没有路的小山坡上爬了半天，脸上还被树枝划了小口子，终于拨开云雾见青天，到了小山坡顶上。

他们在柔软的草地上坐下，都暻秀伸头往下看，竟是大片拥挤的人群，他们吵闹的声音有些遥远。观景台的前面是一整片湖水，再远处是星星点点的城市灯火。

都暻秀从来没看过这样的景色，他觉得，就算不放烟火，也已经足够了。

“你怎么会知道这个地方的？”都暻秀转头去看张艺兴，那人抱着腿，把下巴枕在膝盖上，看着远处。他的面具放在头顶，那骇人的图案对比起少年清秀的面容，竟让都暻秀滋生了点温柔的情绪。

张艺兴勾了勾嘴角，没有转头，说：“其实这是我第三次来了，这也算是我的秘密基地吧。”

那……前两次，和谁……？

可是都暻秀问不出口，他觉得张艺兴根本不会说实话。

就在这时，远处传来几声闷响，烟火照在张艺兴的脸上，飞快地变换颜色，都暻秀这才意识到自己盯了张艺兴太久。他僵硬地转过头，屏息看远处盛放的烟花，它们争先恐后地冲上漆黑的夜空，在一瞬间迸开五颜六色的光点，又很快消失不见。

湖面的波纹将光点晕开，变成了柔软的色块，涂抹了倒映着的夜空。

人群里有人激动出声尖叫，还有情侣拥吻，这下子，这山坡倒显得像另一个小小世界了。

“好看吗？”张艺兴问道。

都暻秀目不转睛回答：“嗯。”

张艺兴躺倒在草地上，头枕着手臂，他惬意地看着初秋的星空，星星不多，只有一两颗极为明亮，像钻石一样点缀在夜幕中，他伸出手，把星星夹在指缝间，又收起手指。

他像是自说自话：“这还是我第一次和别人一起来呢。”

都暻秀猛地回头，看张艺兴笑眯眯的神色，微微发愣。

“每次边伯贤那坑货都要放我的鸽子，所以我就自娱自乐啦。”张艺兴耸耸肩，解释道。

“我还以为……”

“以为我会和一大群人跑来玩？”

都暻秀不说话，算是默认了，张艺兴失笑：“我在你心里到底什么形象啊？好像很恶劣的样子。”

你不是有很多小弟嘛，有哪个大佬是形单影只的。都暻秀想。

“你真的是第一个啦！”张艺兴以为都暻秀不相信，坐起身，猛地凑到都暻秀跟前。

两人的距离瞬间拉得极近，都暻秀觉得，他甚至能感觉到张艺兴温热的呼吸，不自觉对上眼神，那双明亮的眼睛像是会说话，说的尽是都暻秀不懂的东西。一股奇怪的情绪迅速升腾，都暻秀的脸以肉眼可见的速度红了起来。

张艺兴怎么这么白啊？张艺兴的嘴唇怎么这么红啊？张艺兴的眼睛怎么这么亮啊？

而此刻都暻秀在张艺兴的眼睛里，已经变成了一个圆溜溜的小番茄。

“你脸红什么劲儿？”张艺兴伸出手指戳了戳都暻秀软乎乎的脸蛋，“不会是喜欢上我了吧？”

都暻秀用力推开张艺兴，力道大得把人推倒在草地上缓了好一会儿，他站起来，声音很沉：“没有。”

张艺兴似是毫不在意，爬起来拍拍身上的草叶，背好书包，说道：“没有就没有呗，走吧！”

这句回应，让都暻秀更生气了。

可他却不知道在气什么。

两人竟是在回家的公车上沉默了一路。

都暻秀先到站，他一时也不知道怎么告别，干脆大步下车，走了几步，觉得不对劲，转身一看，张艺兴也下车了跟在自己后头。

“你跟着我干嘛？”

张艺兴又恢复了那副没脸没皮的样子，他猥琐一笑：“尾随高中小男生回家咯。”言辞中真的有跟到底的架势。

都暻秀没辙了，他站在原地沉默了一会儿，说道：“我陪你等车，快点回家。”

好像就在等这句话似的，张艺兴都没有思考，就频频点头，眼睛弯成了两道月牙：“好呀好呀。”

两人像雕塑一样站在发光的广告牌前等车。

都暻秀这才意识到，如果张艺兴不说话，空气是多么安静。

而他又有多么不习惯。

还好车很快就来了。

张艺兴像小兔子一样跳上车，刷了卡又转过头，朝他挥挥手：“拜拜！今天玩得很开心！”

都暻秀都还没来得及说什么，车门就关上了。

张艺兴一直隔着玻璃跟他挥手，直到转弯消失不见。

你脸红个什么劲儿啊？

不会是喜欢上他了吧。


	8. Chapter 8

> 20xx年10月03日
> 
> 有些有趣只能意会。

春游之后，又上了几天课，就要放国庆假期了，班上的同学迅速忘掉了一整天的月考带来的郁闷心情，开始火热地讨论七天假期的安排。坐在都暻秀张艺兴前排的金俊勉和金钟大是一对活宝，叽叽喳喳凑在一块儿说了半天，还觉得不过瘾，转过身问后座儿的两个人。

“张艺兴，你国庆要去哪儿啊？”金钟大侧过身，细瘦的胳膊搭在椅背上，很是悠闲。

张艺兴昨晚收到了爸爸的信息，让他放假了就直接飞到S城去，张艺兴不喜欢那个城市，也不喜欢爸爸在那个城市的家，比这里的公寓还要更加富丽堂皇，却没有一点人气。而且爸爸那么忙，跟自己一个人待在这边，又有什么区别呢？

想到这里，他把铅笔扔在桌上，随意地向后靠着，说道：“不去哪儿，就在家宅着。”

“好不容易有个长假你也舍得宅在家！我和金钟大是表兄弟，我们两家决定一起开车去西藏，”金俊勉笑眯眯地拍了拍金钟大的肩膀，两人的关系看起来特别好，他又转头问都暻秀，“都暻秀，你呢？”

都暻秀想了想，摇摇头：“我没计划。”

金钟大露出“孺子不可教也”的表情，感叹道：“你俩真是太无趣了，坐同桌很合适。”

两人又转回去计划起要去的景点了。

张艺兴盯着哥俩的背影，有一点儿羡慕的情绪涌上心头，他抿抿唇，拿手肘顶都暻秀的胳膊，坏笑着小声揶揄道：“听见没，说我俩合适呢！”

合适什么？你以为是处对象啊！都暻秀撇撇嘴，转头看了一眼张艺兴的表情，就转回去重新沉浸在了书本的世界里，好像全班的喧闹都与他无关。

张艺兴恨死都暻秀遇事就爱冷处理的性格了，可是内心就像是强迫症似的，都暻秀越是这样，他就越不想如都暻秀所愿，一定要惹点事，生气总比不说话好。他伸手过去一把抽出都暻秀看的重难点手册，卷成一团，敲了一下那人圆圆的脑门。

“别看了！生怕别人不知道你爱学习啊！国庆七天肯定计划在家疯狂做题吧？”

都暻秀闪过一丝不明的表情，张艺兴了然：“你才是无趣中的战斗机，我遇见过最没意思的人。”

“还我。”都暻秀不回答张艺兴的话，他伸出手，硬邦邦地说。

无趣你就别跟我说话。他想。

“想都别想，既然你没计划，那就出来跟我玩。”张艺兴说。

这个走向都暻秀确实没预想到，他愣了几秒，丧失了语言能力。

“就这么定了，具体的等我想好了再告诉你，不准拒绝我。”张艺兴把皱巴巴的习题册还给都暻秀，嬉笑着把书包甩在肩上走了，一路跟班上同学打招呼告别，都暻秀隐约听见他说等会儿要去打架。

张艺兴搞定了都暻秀，心情飘了起来，走路都踩着轻快的节奏，打架还带着一分笑意，下手都轻了些，看得几个小弟啧啧称奇。朴灿烈胆子大，凑过去一把搂住张艺兴的肩膀：“老大，你是不是谈恋爱了？”

“说什么呢？”张艺兴拨开他的手。

“因为你今天心情格外好啊。”

张艺兴在他的脑门上敲了个爆栗：“那就是谈恋爱了？肤浅！”

临散前金钟仁约哥几个假期去网吧开黑打游戏，张艺兴摆摆手，表示自己就免了，哼着小曲儿走了。朴灿烈看他摇摇晃晃的悠闲背影，长叹一口气，对金钟仁说：“这还没恋爱？”

都暻秀回到家，本来想做题，想起张艺兴说自己无趣的话，心下有点儿不得劲，放下笔，打开电脑在搜索框里写——“怎么做一个有趣的人？”

丰富经历、培养幽默感、培养兴趣爱好、多观察多感受多体验，答案五花八门，都暻秀看得头晕眼花，不知道可行性有几分，只觉得这个问题本身变得很傻。他有些愤懑地关上了网页，使劲摇摇头，想把张艺兴的影响从自己的脑袋里甩出去，可是就在这时，他的手机“叮咚”响了起来。

他拿起来，有一条提示进来，“手机用户1007@了你”。

都暻秀打开微博，刷新首页，张艺兴转发了一连串本地美食指南，每条都@奥数企鹅。他粗略地浏览了几条，什么螃蟹节生蚝节柿子园美食店，并不觉得有趣，却想起了另一件事。他切换到信息，犹豫了几秒，还是给张艺兴发了过去。

『都暻秀：你没事吧？』

张艺兴正在激情转发中，进来一条莫名其妙的信息，他翻来覆去看了半天，怎么想都觉得是都暻秀问他是不是在微博上疯了。

『张艺兴：就是让你看一下有多少除做题之外有趣的事可以做』

『都暻秀：不是说这个。你不是打架了吗？』

张艺兴西子捧心般把手机捂在心口，傻笑了好一会儿。

『张艺兴：哇 你是在关心我吗？我好感动啊』

『都暻秀：看来你没事，那不聊了，我要做题了。』

『张艺兴：诶诶诶谁说我没事的？我现在躺在床上浑身疼』

都暻秀心里咯噔一下，想起那天跟踪他打架，背上那道狰狞的伤口。

『都暻秀：真的？』

『张艺兴：假的』

『都暻秀：……』

都暻秀不想再跟他多费口舌，没想到张艺兴又一个电话打过来，跟他一哭二闹三上吊要求一定要去吃蟹，说都暻秀不陪他去，他一辈子都不会开心了，夸张得过分。

“让边伯贤陪你去啊。”都暻秀抠掉桌上的一小块清漆。

张艺兴啧了都暻秀一声：“他不喜欢吃蟹啊，你就跟我一起去嘛，香辣蟹清蒸蟹你随便挑，我请客，我给你挑钳子里的肉。”

——挑钳子里的肉。

“……好吧。”都暻秀说。

挂断电话，他感觉有人站在门口，回过头，发现是妈妈端着牛奶，一脸八卦的笑容。

“是哪个小女生呀？”她走过去，把杯子放在都暻秀的桌上。

“……不是女生，我同桌，他约我假期出去玩。”

妈妈惊喜万分，以前推都推不出去的儿子竟然这么快就交上了朋友，还约他出去玩，她怎么能不答应。

过了人最挤最多的前两日，张艺兴和都暻秀约好在中午一家有名的蟹店见面，到的时候里面食客已经坐得满满当当，还好提前预约过。张艺兴点了两只清蒸两只香辣，一盘儿生蚝，和几个小菜。

很快红红的螃蟹就端了上来，都暻秀拿起一只，撬开平滑的蟹壳，里面是满满的油亮的蟹黄，张艺兴坐在对面还在跟蟹壳做斗争，都暻秀看不过去，把手上的递过去：“你吃这个吧，把你的给我。”

张艺兴愣了一秒，欢欢喜喜接过去，倒了几滴镇江香醋，拿勺子拌开，舀了一大勺放到嘴里，不自觉地发出美味的哼哼。他掰下大钳子，用小锤子砸开，想把蟹肉掏出来，奈何功力不足，弄得七零八碎，拿筷子夹起来放在都暻秀的盘子里：“给你，钳子里的肉。”

看相极差，都暻秀还是吃掉了，他看张艺兴还准备挑，赶紧出言制止：“你放着吧，我来。”

都暻秀比张艺兴专业得多，不一会儿完完整整的一块就放在了张艺兴面前。

“哇，都暻秀，你太厉害了，我好崇拜你。”张艺兴忍不住掏出手机对着雪白的蟹肉拍了一张。

都暻秀被他一如既往的夸张给逗笑，圆圆的眼睛眯成缝，嘴巴笑成了桃心状，张艺兴看呆了，他还没见过都暻秀这样笑。

重度颜控张艺兴同学鉴定：真好看。

两人吃饱喝足，介于哪里都人满为患，决定各回各家各找各妈。到了地铁站，一个坐二号线一个坐四号线，得进不同的入口，都暻秀想就此分道扬镳，被张艺兴拉住了袖子。

“你七号有事吗？”张艺兴的语气有点儿怪，一改常态，有些小心翼翼的感觉。

都暻秀想了想，他那天跟医生有约，如实回答道。

张艺兴竟没有像往常一样纠缠下去，他“哦”了一声：“那没事，我们开学见吧。”

都暻秀盯了一会儿他离去的背影，说不上哪里不对劲，挠挠后脑勺，找到四号线入口上了车。人潮进进出出，他站在角落里放空发呆，突然肩膀被拍了拍，回过头，是边伯贤。

那人带着渔夫帽，背着巨大的旅行包，俨然一副游客的样子。

“我还以为认错了呢，叫了好几声你都不理。”

都暻秀还有点发蒙，他呆呆地说：“你好。”

边伯贤被他弄得哭笑不得，只好问道：“你这是出去玩还是回家？”

“回家，”都暻秀顿了顿，觉得出于礼貌应该再多说几句，“刚刚去吃螃蟹了。”

“哇！螃蟹！我的最爱！”边伯贤眼睛亮了起来。

“……？”都暻秀疑惑地看着他，张艺兴不是说……边伯贤不爱吃吗？

“我已经连吃了好几天螃蟹了！要不是去旅游，我能再吃五十顿！”边伯贤打开了话匣子，“我等会就在火车站下车了，虽然到处都人挤人，还是得四处转转，我就是闲不住啊。”

突然，他像是想起了什么，露出遗憾的神色：“车票机票都特别难定，我七号都赶不回来了，得八号凌晨才到，错过了艺兴的生日，他还跟我说没关系，太愧疚了。”

这一瞬间，都暻秀醍醐灌顶。

张艺兴的欲言又止和小心翼翼都有了解释。


	9. Chapter 9

> 20xx年10月07日
> 
> 我讨厌都暻秀，讨厌他那么好。

张艺兴浑浑噩噩在家把国庆假期给睡过去一大半，醒的时候就窝在客厅打游戏，吃的不是炸鸡配可乐，就是炸鸡配雪碧，他自己倒是不腻味，可送外卖的小哥哥都认识他了，最后一次送过来的时候，还让他去别家点几个炒菜换换口味。

突然收到陌生人的关心，张艺兴还是挺高兴的，他趴在沙发上，打开外卖app，有一搭没一搭地浏览做家常小菜的餐厅，爸爸的电话就进来了。

“艺兴，爸爸今天谈成了一单大生意，明天坐最早的飞机回去陪你过生日。”电话里的男人听起来十分兴奋，意气风发。

张艺兴一听，心里不禁有点儿雀跃，爸爸还记得自己的生日，真真是没想到。

他清了清嗓子，不想让爸爸听出情绪来，说：“好啊。”

父子俩没什么话可说，尬聊了几句就挂了电话，张艺兴平时话痨的功力一分都没发挥出来，面对父亲总是像带着一种微妙的博弈情绪，似乎表露了感情就是输了。

爸爸要回家，他还点什么外卖，什么炒菜！张艺兴把手机一扔，一改前几日的颓废，把堆成山的外卖盒扔掉，把积灰的地板拖干净，家里总算是像样了些，他又把卧房的被子床单一股脑扔进洗衣机，甩干烘干，带上了蓝风铃的清香，重新铺上。

好一阵忙活结束，已经是深夜，张艺兴带着自己都没觉察的微笑，瘫倒在床上，对着天花板放空。

这厢都暻秀也躺在床上，他翻来覆去，覆去翻来，捧着手机怎么也睡不着。

时间接近零点，马上就是张艺兴的生日，他纠结了好几天，也没想出个头绪，到底应不应该送上生日祝福。两人是同桌，于情于理。一起看过烟火吃过螃蟹，于情于理。可是特地在零点祝福，是不是太过了？他们吃过螃蟹之后，就再也没联系了……张艺兴一反常态，不像之前每天事无巨细用信息轰炸他。

这几天没收到张艺兴的垃圾短信，都暻秀还挺不适应的，总觉得少了点什么……

这么思来想去，不小心就错过了转钟，再看时间已经零点三分了，都暻秀懊恼地叹了口气，把手机关上，用被子蒙住头，还是明天装作无心发一条生日祝福吧。张艺兴朋友那么多，一定不缺他这一条。

生日当天，张艺兴起了个大早，他已经查好了最早的飞机，八点半落地，爸爸到家还能吃上早饭。他这么想着，溜达着下楼，去早餐店买了热豆浆煎饺小笼包，回家装在漂亮的瓷盘里，整个家都弥漫着淡淡的葱香，很有人味儿，张艺兴乐呵呵地坐在桌边一遍又一遍刷新着航班状态。

起飞了，航行中，落地了。

该到家了。

八点半，八点四十，八点五十，九点，早餐都凉透了，还没有等到爸爸。张艺兴心下顿时有不好的预感，他安慰自己一定是假期最后一天回城的人太多，堵车了。拨通了爸爸的电话，无人接听，然后就关机了。

他愣愣地盯着豆浆细小的浮沫，想起小的时候，他也是这样，等了又等。

不知过了多久，手机终于响起来，他机械地接起：“喂？”

“艺兴啊，爸爸突然有事，一个客户刚好从国外飞过来，实在抽不开身了，”那边的男人顿了顿，“等我忙完了一定回去好好给你补过生日，你想要什么就直接刷卡，不用跟爸爸说了。”

“哦，”张艺兴从干涩的嗓子里挤出一个字，酝酿了好一会儿，把交集的百感都吞回喉咙，说，“没关系，我和朋友一起过就好了。”

挂掉电话，门铃就叮咚叮咚响了，张艺兴看了一眼钟，竟然已经接近中午了，他僵直地站起来，揉揉腿，打开了门，门外是穿制服的蛋糕店店员，捧着一个大盒子，交到张艺兴手里。

“这是张先生订的蛋糕，请签收。”

送走店员，张艺兴把盒子放在茶几上，精致的纸盒被浅紫色的丝带包裹着，打开精致的包装，里面是一个巧克力蛋糕，香甜的巧克力脆片铺满了表面。他重新把盒子给盖上，放到了冰箱里。

都暻秀也起了个大早，妈妈带着他去了陆医生的诊所，陆医生是他的心理医生，从三年前就开始定期见面。

一如往常，陆医生让都暻秀聊一聊近况，让他惊讶的是都暻秀竟主动说起了班上的同学，还有自己的同桌，不像以前两个小时都憋不出三句话，除了学习还是学习。少年的脸色也相比从前明亮了许多，深沉的气场竟带上了几分不易察觉的张扬。两个人聊了很多，陆医生又跟都暻秀的妈妈谈了很久，等妈妈从办公室出来，她脸上挂着明媚的笑容，还回身去谢谢陆医生。

都暻秀并不知道发生了什么，他心里堵着别的事，刚刚坐在外面刷微博，竟刷出手机用户1007发的视频：主角是一个插着蜡烛的小笼包，张艺兴在背景里唱着：“祝我生日快乐……祝我生日快乐……”怎么看都有点不是滋味。

想了好半天，他还是跟妈妈说：“我得去给我同桌过生日。”

诊所离张艺兴的家有点儿远，得坐公车换乘地铁，还得倒车。假期最后一天到处都是人，都暻秀夹在人群里被挤得够呛，他还穿了件长袖卫衣，最后从地铁站出来，领口都汗湿了，发型凌乱，白色的球鞋上还有一个脏脏的脚印。他循着记忆找到张艺兴的家，却被门卫拦住不让进，偏让他打电话。

张艺兴睡得迷迷糊糊的，电话响了好几轮，才艰难地从被窝里爬出来找到自己的手机，一看竟是他的好同桌都暻秀，接起来：“稀奇啊，大名鼎鼎的都暻秀竟然给我打电话了。”

都暻秀翻了个白眼，他说：“你来楼下接我一下。”

张艺兴有点儿蒙：“什么？”

“我说，我在你家楼下。”都暻秀揉了揉太阳穴。

张艺兴连鞋都来不及穿，穿着居家拖鞋就吧嗒吧嗒下楼，空荡荡的大厅里就只有都暻秀和门卫大眼瞪小眼。清瘦的少年一身黑衣黑裤，白球鞋，发丝翘起几撮儿，听见声音回过头，眼睛又大又圆，几缕微湿的额发贴着额头，看见急吼吼的张艺兴，嘴角悄悄牵了起来。

“你怎么突然来啦！”张艺兴跑过去，又转头跟打量两人的门卫说，“”

时隔一个月，都暻秀又出现在了张艺兴家，家里被打扫得很干净。他有点儿拘谨地坐在沙发上，张艺兴却把他拎到阳台的双人小桌前，他惊奇地看着豪华公寓二十八楼的景色。半暗的天色下，城市的万千窗格都亮了起来，远处的车流汇集成一条光河，缓缓移动着，初秋的风有些凉，将平静的江水吹起褶皱，打散了倒影里的彩光。

他看得出神，身后响起张艺兴的声音：“怎么样，我家景色超级棒吧？”

“嗯。”都暻秀回头，看见张艺兴把一个大蛋糕放到桌上，递给他一支银叉。

“吃吧，我爸给我买的。”

都暻秀却不动，他把叉子放到一边，拾起盒子角落里放着的蜡烛和打火机，插在蛋糕上，点燃蜡烛。

“许愿吧，寿星。”都暻秀犹豫了一秒，很轻很轻地唱起生日歌。

张艺兴竟一句话也没说，闭上了眼睛，双手合十，静静地听着都暻秀给他唱的歌。都暻秀定定地看着他，看他睫毛微微抖动，柔顺的额发在脸上投下的阴影，还有微风吹起的发丝。一首歌唱完，张艺兴睁开眼睛吹熄了蜡烛。

他的眼睛里似有晃动的水波，扯出一个笑，说：“你知道吗，我根本不喜欢巧克力。”说罢，张艺兴拿起叉子，刮下一大块覆盖着巧克力脆片的奶油，放进嘴里。

“不喜欢就别吃了。”都暻秀再迟钝，也看出来张艺兴情绪不对了，他嘴笨，只能硬邦邦地挤出一句不像样的安慰。

张艺兴却转移了话题：“你是不是以为今天我会和很多人一起又吵又闹过生日？”

都暻秀点点头。

“前几年是这样的，我过生日，就请好多好多朋友同学去大吃一顿，能有多热闹就有多热闹，”张艺兴又吃了一口蛋糕，囫囵着说，“可是我爸昨天说今天要来给我过生日，我特别高兴，谁也没约，一大早就等着他。我等了又等，他都没回来，最后只有一个我不喜欢的蛋糕，他忙得连生日快乐都没跟我说。”

张艺兴深呼吸了好几次，撸起袖子，把胳膊上那条细长的疤展现在都暻秀眼前：“看到这个了吗？你知道它是怎么来的吗？小时候，我爸和我妈打架，拉扯起来，我很害怕，但是还是跑过去想要阻止他们，结果被妈妈的小刀误伤了。她在医院抱着我哭了很久，还说一辈子都不会离开我。”

他轻笑了两声：“你知道怎么着？她还是离开了，过起了新的人生。”

疤痕在白皙的皮肤上蜿蜒出狰狞的模样，都暻秀忍不住抬手摸了摸。时间过了那么久，伤口已经愈合，只是有些伤痛，不会轻易褪去，有些记忆，也总是鲜活着。他张了张嘴，却不知道说什么，沉默半晌才说：“对不起。”

“哈哈，你有什么对不起的啊，”张艺兴收回手臂，吸了吸鼻子，“谢谢你来陪我过生日。”

“不用谢。”都暻秀干巴巴地回答道。

又起风了，掀起张艺兴的头发，淡淡的蓝风铃香钻进都暻秀的鼻腔。

都暻秀的手指从张艺兴的疤痕滑到手心，轻轻握住他纤细的指节，他说：“生日快乐。”

风再大好像也吹不干张艺兴的眼角了。


	10. Chapter 10

> 20xx年1月22日
> 
> 为什么都暻秀和绵羊那么配？

那一瞬间，张艺兴的心好像剥落了一般，露出了柔软而明亮的内核，都暻秀轻声的祝福，像是一只温暖的手，托起了那颗他小心翼翼保护的内核，心跳失了频率，扑通扑通向全身输送着血液。

被都暻秀抚过的疤痕隐隐发烫，这异样的感觉迫使张艺兴抽回自己的手臂。都暻秀有点儿不解地看着他的举动，张艺兴被他盯着，更不适了，他欲盖弥彰地拿起叉子又挖了一大块奶油塞进嘴里。

他讨厌的巧克力那发腻的味道，竟然在舌尖变得香甜起来，糖分宠爱味蕾，就像……

恋爱的感觉。

想到这里，张艺兴顿时觉得有点儿上头，红晕浮上面颊，更是不敢看都暻秀了，生怕被他看出什么端倪。还好，有斑斓的夜色做掩盖，想必都暻秀哪怕是视力3.0也看不出来的。

哪想都暻秀注意力根本不在张艺兴的脸蛋而是在他的嘴角，刚刚慌忙塞进嘴里的奶油蹭到了唇边，都暻秀又在内心纠结了起来，是告诉张艺兴呢，还是装作没看见，还是直接伸手给他抹掉。陷入了思考的都暻秀视线固定，全然没察觉两人之间有点儿冒泡泡的气氛。

张艺兴觉得脸上都要冒火了，他有种被都暻秀吃死的感觉，这感觉不好，非常不好。

他故作凶恶地转过头，瞪了都暻秀一眼：“看什么看！” 

可是在都暻秀的眼里，张艺兴就像一只无端炸毛的小奶狗，唇红齿白，眼睛闪闪发光，嘴角沾着的一点奶油显得他更加无害，不由得笑了起来，又怕张艺兴把自己当成奇怪的人，敛了笑，抬手蹭了蹭鼻子。

张艺兴是真的有点气了：“笑什么？我很好笑吗？”

都暻秀指了指他的唇边。

张艺兴立刻就意识到了，慌忙地拿手背蹭掉，有点窘迫，那点儿凶气早跑得无影无踪。他向来脑回路清奇，觉得不能自己一个人这么囧，忽地把一坨奶油抹在都暻秀的脸上。看都暻秀愣愣的模样，张艺兴乐了，恶劣因子作祟，又抹了一下。

都暻秀伸出舌头舔掉嘴上的奶油，甜香晕开在舌尖，他也起了玩心，扑过去就给张艺兴抹了一个大花脸。

两个人你来我往，好好的豪华夜景不看，把整个阳台都弄得一片狼藉。

都暻秀出生以来第一次，体会到了一种难以言喻的快乐，什么都不用想，什么都不用考虑，彻彻底底享受此刻的肆意，像真正的少年一样不顾一切。顽劣的张艺兴、任性的张艺兴、放肆的张艺兴，为他打开了一扇门，让都暻秀看见了另一个自己。

整颗心都热了起来。

不过很快，都暻秀就意识到了这是个愚蠢的决定，因为……他不可能顶着一身奶油回家。

张艺兴倒是一副无所谓的样子，他说：“那你就睡我家呗，明天一块儿上学。”

“……我书包和作业都在家里呢。”都暻秀试着擦掉身上的奶油，可惜效果甚微。

“那你就洗个澡，我借你衣服。”张艺兴把都暻秀推进浴室，顶着甜腻的奶油去卧室翻找合适的衣服。

两人身高体型都差不多，张艺兴本来找了很平常的帽衫和运动裤，突然恶趣味涌上心头，决定给都暻秀凹一个造型。都暻秀接过张艺兴从门缝里递过来的衣服就傻眼了，牛仔外套、破洞仔裤，都是他从来没穿过的单品，顿时十分后悔着了张艺兴的道。

人在屋檐下，不得不低头，他扭扭捏捏地穿上，张艺兴在门外催了好几次，就差破门而入了，都暻秀才推开门。

张艺兴笑趴在地板上，一本正经的奥数精英都暻秀同学穿着不良少年的服装，真是太不搭调了。

“麻烦你找两件别的衣服。”都暻秀很严肃。

但这对张艺兴一点儿也不起作用，他也板起脸：“我哪有那么多衣服给你，我这一身奶油难受着呢，你赶紧走人，我要洗澡了。”

老实人对上人精，自然是一点办法也没有的，都暻秀被张艺兴赶出了家门。

他走上街，浑身都不自在，老感觉路人都在看自己，本来就驼背，现在恨不得要找个地洞钻进去，在心里把张艺兴骂了百八十遍，才坐上公交车，缩在后排的角落，总算是冷静了下来。都暻秀脸上发热，他把窗户推到最大，夜晚的凉风呼呼灌进来，他用手撑住脸，洗衣剂的香味缓缓飘进鼻腔。

是极为熟悉的味道，他妈妈每天都在用的那款。

他想起张艺兴刚开学的时候给自己发的莫名其妙的信息，一整个货架的洗衣粉。他又想到张艺兴骗他边伯贤不爱吃螃蟹，为什么？夜风让他的脑海里涌出许多的画面，张艺兴歪着脑袋和自己说“你好呀都暻秀”，他碰瓷耍赖让自己又是买炸鸡又是煮粥，他在烟火大会拥挤的人群里牵着自己的背影，看烟火的侧脸……

怎么吹着凉风，脸却更热了？都暻秀的思绪一团糟。

当晚他就做了一个乱七八糟的梦，梦里全是张艺兴的大头，他反复地问同一个问题：“你不会是喜欢上我了吧？”

没有没有才没有！都暻秀醒来后，大力地把枕头给锤变形了。

到了学校，都暻秀把洗好烘干叠得整整齐齐的衣服交还给张艺兴，那人接过去，却没有把他的衣服还给他。

张艺兴笑眯眯的：“你的就放我家吧，以备不时之需。”

都暻秀当然听得出来张艺兴话里有话，可他不敢多想。按照张艺兴的个性，许多决定都是一时兴起，热情来得快去得快，根本不是他能掌控的，也许今天是这个想法，明天就换成全然不同的了。都暻秀觉得自己就是一只风筝，张艺兴是放风筝的小孩，想收就收，想放就放，想牵到哪里就牵到哪里去。

笨拙的少年不会推拉，虽然在心里暗暗下定决心不要再轻易因为张艺兴动摇，可许多东西都悄然改变了。

张艺兴作为都暻秀的同桌以及当事人之一，他自然是察觉到了，那些很微妙的变化。

都暻秀还是一如既往的不爱理人，可他似乎又并不是以前那样充耳不闻，自动屏蔽掉张艺兴叽叽喳喳的废话，偶尔回应一句，手上写题的速度却不减，让张艺兴啧啧称奇。

语文和英语早自习总是同桌互相检查背诵，张艺兴背书不严谨，老是搞文学创作，卡壳了就瞎编，错字也很多，都暻秀就逐字逐句字正腔圆地纠正。张艺兴觉得自己好像出现了错觉，明明还是跟以前一样一丝不苟，盯着课本眉眼间却好像溢着一点点的柔和。

张艺兴自那天起，又恢复了对都暻秀的信息轰炸，白天上学嘴不停，晚上更不消停，都暻秀从他有几个姑几个舅几个姨到他的冰箱里有几盒香草味八喜，都了如指掌。都暻秀慢慢习惯了张艺兴的单向聊天，他觉得，这好像变成了他们之间小小的默契，天知地知你知我知。

时间一晃而过，跨年没几天就要期末考，最后一天正好是都暻秀的生日，张艺兴早就说了要给他开趴，被都暻秀拒绝三连，没辙，只好在考完了之后，找到都暻秀的考场，神神秘秘地塞了一个毛绒绒的东西在他手里。都暻秀定睛一看，是个绵羊热水袋。

“那啥，不喜欢也将就着用吧。”张艺兴眼神有点儿飘。

都暻秀木讷得要命，憋了半天，憋出一个“哦”。

还好边伯贤的出现及时解开了有点儿暧昧的氛围，他扑过来单臂勾住张艺兴的脖子，又跟都暻秀热情地打招呼，终于要放假，他已经开始放飞自我了，还说明儿就要跟刚认识的小美女出去约会。

“美得你，”张艺兴猥琐地伸手去掰他的屁股瓣儿，“整天就是泡妞。”

边伯贤夹紧屁股不让张艺兴掰，嘴里还嚷嚷着他就是嫉妒自己，被张艺兴一声嗤笑给顶了回来。

调戏张艺兴太难了，边伯贤转移了目标，看见都暻秀怀里的热水袋，顿时八卦地一笑：“哎哟喂，哪个小女生送你的呀，这么少女心？”

……还不就是刚才掰你屁股的人。

看见张艺兴拼命朝自己使眼色，都暻秀沉默了半晌，说：“我自己买的。”

边伯贤：“……对不起。”

气氛一度很尴尬，张艺兴感觉他可能再也见不到都暻秀用这个热水袋了，但是出乎他意料的是，春节前的校外补课，都暻秀竟然带着小绵羊出现在了教室里。他自然地抱着毛绒绒的绵羊，坐到张艺兴的旁边，好几个眼尖的女生围上来，问都暻秀这么可爱的热水袋在哪里买的。

都暻秀斜瞟了一眼紧张的张艺兴，说道：“别人送的，不知道。”

等人都走了，张艺兴才放松下来，却听到都暻秀有点儿调侃地问：“还要我包庇你到什么时候？”

张艺兴恼羞成怒，伸手就去抢热水袋：“那你还给我！”

都暻秀避开他的手：“送给我就是我的了，才不给你。”

这下张艺兴又脸红心跳了。


	11. Chapter 11

> 20xx年4月8日
> 
> 呼噜，呼噜。

虽然年前补课很痛苦，但是教室环境还算不错，窗外鹅毛大雪，室内暖气很足。张艺兴坐在暖气片旁边，听着老师的冥冥梵音，恨不得从第一节课开始就和周公约会，小脑袋钓鱼钓得欢乐。补课比平时宽松，老师干脆放任他去了。

旁边的都暻秀，不管在哪里都是正襟危坐、聚精会神，有了颓废的张艺兴在旁边作对比，老师私下都感慨这个孩子不简单，和张艺兴坐同桌一个学期都没受到一点儿影响。

可惜，好景不长，补课临近末尾，都暻秀病了。

一大早，张艺兴嘎吱踩着雪，拎着一袋小笼包，晃晃悠悠路过车站，刚好碰见下车的都暻秀。

那人本来就圆脑袋圆眼睛，这会儿被包裹成了一个粽子，围巾堆了半脸高，像一只伙食过好的企鹅，张艺兴离得远远的就大叫起来：“哇！都暻秀！你也太夸张了吧！”他仰头哈哈大笑，却没注意都暻秀身后还跟了一个女人。

都暻秀无奈地看了一眼张艺兴，欲言又止，反倒是身后的人十分惊喜。

“你就是张艺兴吧？”她迎上迎面而来的张艺兴，“我是暻秀的妈妈，久仰大名！”

张艺兴脸上的表情凝固了，他原地表演了一个笑容渐渐消失，但是很快就反应了过来，露出一个“腼腆”的笑，说道：“阿姨好。”

都暻秀被他博大精深的变脸术逗得忍俊不禁，整个人才有了点儿精神头，张艺兴这才注意到都暻秀露出的脸蛋泛着不正常的红晕，他睁大眼睛：“都暻秀，你是不是生病了？”

“嗯。”都暻秀瓮声瓮气地应道。

都妈妈笑眯眯地拍了拍张艺兴毛绒绒的小脑袋：“不愧是暻秀的好朋友呀。我让他在家休息，他偏不，一定要来上课，我不放心就送他过来了。”

“啊？”张艺兴有点儿不可置信，他想不出为什么有人会放弃在家咸鱼的好机会，一定要带病坚持来上课，“都暻秀你回家休息吧，我帮你抄笔记！”说完他拍拍胸脯。

“没事。”都暻秀答得简短，心里想，让你给我抄笔记，怕是抄了半页就变成睡梦中的天书了吧。

当然，他才不会承认，在家没有上课来得有趣——张艺兴在旁边打着极轻的呼噜，有提神白噪音的效果。

都妈妈轴不过都暻秀，不过看到张艺兴，她也放下心来，说道：“那小艺兴，我们暻秀就拜托你了，他不会照顾自己，麻烦你提醒他要按时吃药。”

“包在我身上！您就放心吧，阿姨！”张艺兴一把挽过都暻秀的手臂，让他紧紧贴着自己，都暻秀没拒绝，乖乖地放了重心在张艺兴身上。

都妈妈看着两个人亲密地走远，欣慰地笑起来。

等到了教室，都暻秀一件件摘掉厚重的衣物，他里面穿了一件加绒的黑色帽衫，将嘴唇衬得更没有血色，张艺兴皱了皱眉，和都暻秀换了座位，拉开他的书包，把绵羊热水袋拿出来充上电，等水热了塞到都暻秀的怀里。忙完这一遭，小笼包已经凉了，张艺兴倒不甚在意，他掰开筷子，一口气塞了两个在嘴里，两腮被撑起来，像一只仓鼠。

都暻秀恹恹地趴在桌上看他，没说话。

“我就喜欢吃凉的。”张艺兴挠挠头。

“会肚子疼的。”

张艺兴撇撇嘴：“你以为谁都跟你一样脆弱啊？我可是铁胃。我跟你说，你不能每天窝在家做题，必须要出去锻炼一下。”

哦，那是谁发烧了怪我借伞，还要我给他煮粥？都暻秀不想理这个睁眼说瞎话的人了。

出乎他意料的是，张艺兴说到做到，抽走他的笔记本，一整个上午没有开一下小差，工工整整帮他抄好了所有的板书，弄得老师频频侧目，心想怕不是两人灵魂互换了。

中午休息，都暻秀刚想起身，就被张艺兴摁住：“我去给你买粥，你别出去了，赶紧吃药，我可答应了阿姨好好照顾你的。”

张艺兴溜达到附近的粥店，打包了一份白粥，嘴甜哄得老板娘送了两份清粥小菜。他捂在怀里，迎着小雪快步往回走，滚烫的热粥熨得他肚皮要着火，但是想想都暻秀还一个人在教室等自己，他就顾不上这么多了。

要是他那群小弟，看到他这个样子，怕是要惊掉下巴了。

张艺兴推开门发现，都暻秀已经趴在桌上睡着了。他转身小心地轻轻合上门，教室里极静，他甚至可以听见都暻秀略带沉重的呼吸声，一起一伏，将时间都变得缓慢了。窗外雪落无声，张艺兴的心柔软了起来。他坐到椅子上，舍不得叫醒都暻秀。

他还从来没看过大学霸睡着的样子。

平时圆溜溜的大眼睛合上了，长长的在眼睑投下淡淡的阴影，泛红的鼻尖微微翕动，脸上的红晕也是圆圆的两团。张艺兴屏住呼吸，他的心跳声如雷贯耳，他按住胸口，生怕它太大声吵醒了都暻秀。他的动作已经不受大脑的控制，从荷包里摸出手机，偷偷拍下了都暻秀的睡颜。

拍完才意识到自己干了些什么，他做贼心虚地收起手机，门外就响起脚步声和说话声，吃完饭回教室的同学大力推开门，门板“砰”地一声撞在墙上，都暻秀迷迷糊糊睁开眼。

“你回来啦，”都暻秀揉揉眼睛，坐直身，盯了张艺兴几秒，又问，“你被我传染了？”

不然脸为什么那么红？

都暻秀自然是不会得到任何回答的，因为张艺兴也不知道，自己中了什么毒。

自那天开始，张艺兴内心深处就种下了一个小小的秘密，生根发芽，开出一朵小白花——嫩绿的根茎、柔软的花瓣，他有点欢喜，又怯怯地不敢触碰，怕它经受不住风吹日晒雨淋，还没开花就要凋零。

经过一个假期的想念浇灌，再次开学见到都暻秀，张艺兴反倒有点儿害羞了，也不像往常那样一见面就闹都暻秀。张艺兴的反常让都暻秀感觉到十分困惑，可他也无从问起，因为他自己还有一堆搞不懂的又甜又酸又涩的小情绪呢。

两个人这么不咸不淡地处了一个月，连前排的金钟大和金俊勉都感觉到了点儿不对劲。

“张艺兴，你转性了？”金钟大还是忍不住问出了口，他摁住金俊勉拉自己衣角的手，“你以前每天要戏弄都暻秀八百次，现在怎么这么乖？我都有点儿不习惯了。”

伶牙俐齿的张艺兴竟然被问住了，他余光瞟见都暻秀也好奇地瞅自己，顿时有点发怂，舌头跟打结了似的，半天说不出话，最后翻了个白眼，生硬地转移话题：“你语文阅读做完了吗？英语报纸写完了吗？历史背了吗？物理卷子写了吗？”

“……你什么时候这么关心起学习了？”金钟大不自觉地被他带跑了。

“就从现在开始，此时此刻，这一秒，”张艺兴语速飞快，“这么关心我，不如关心关心你自己吧。”

到了四月初，天气就逐渐转暖了，许多草木都发了新芽，偶尔飘毛毛雨，也十分细腻柔和，连风也在阳光里变得暖融融的，终于，春困的时节到来了。张艺兴很快就忘记了他关心学习的宣言，对困意毫无抗拒地妥协了，大睡特睡，罚站都能睡着，各科老师都拿他没辙了。

每个星期四下午有两节自习，可以自由活动，张艺兴通常都跑出去找边伯贤一起打篮球，都暻秀喜欢在教室里做奥赛题，他每个星期都有老师布置的额外作业要写。

今天张艺兴没出去打球，他实在太困了，趴着看都暻秀写题，看着看着就睡着了。

都暻秀好不容易写完题，感觉脑细胞死了大半，一转头，看见张艺兴睡得打呼噜泡，下午明媚的阳光投在他的脸上，刘海在重力下滑落到一边，露出了光洁的额头。似乎在做什么好梦，他弯起了嘴角，唇边的酒窝陷下，像个小小的旋涡，把都暻秀的理智都抽走了。

窗外的樱树落了花，微风卷着花瓣飞进窗，落在张艺兴的发间。

都暻秀拿出手机，手忙脚乱地打开相机，刚想按下拍照……屏幕里的人睁开了眼睛……

曾偷偷做过同样的事情的张艺兴，立刻就知道都暻秀在干什么了，空气刹那安静，好像教室里只剩他们俩，和飘飞的粉色花瓣。张艺兴心里的那朵小白花，悄悄开放了。

让他哭笑不得的却是，都暻秀像是什么也没有发生一样，收起了手机，连表情都没有松动，还翻开了习题册重新写了起来。暧昧的气氛瞬间消失，张艺兴甚至怀疑刚才那一幕是自己的幻觉。

其实都暻秀恨不得马上就收拾书包逃跑，他强作淡定，拾起笔在草稿纸上装模作样地演算，天知道他在写什么，血液在身体里沸腾，蒸得耳尖都是通红的。他以为自己隐藏得够好了，耳尖却出卖了他，同样紧张心跳的张艺兴，看到那欲盖弥彰的耳朵，默默转过头，偷偷笑了。

下午最后一节课的铃声一打，张艺兴就极快地拉住准备起身走人的都暻秀。

“别跑，”张艺兴手指用力，“你跟我下楼去。”

都暻秀拒绝不了，跟在张艺兴的后面，被他领到了窗外的那棵樱花树边。

张艺兴也有点磕磕巴巴的：“你，你站在这里别动。”他走到树下，转身面对都暻秀。

四月的微风掀起少年的衣角，柔软的粉雪落在他的发顶，又滑落到肩头，衬得他发红的面颊更是好看了几分。

“要拍就好好拍。”

张艺兴说。


	12. Chapter 12

> 20xx年4月22日
> 
> 这世界上我喜欢的不多。
> 
> 其中我最喜欢你。

少年的面容与漫天的樱雪交相辉映着，填满了都暻秀的视野。他仍在发愣着，张艺兴来这么一手，他确实没想到，本来以为装作什么事都没发生就可以蒙混过关，张艺兴却杀了他一个措手不及。

两人之间的气氛像是下起了朦胧的春雨，润湿盎然。

虽然招是张艺兴想的，话是张艺兴说的，他心里却没什么底，等不到都暻秀的回答，内心的害羞随着时间的推移涌上来，让他好不自在。他望向一动不动的都暻秀，故作不耐地说：“快点呀，等会儿还得上晚自习呢。”

都暻秀的脑袋已经乱成了一团浆糊，极大地拖慢了他的思维。愣愣地看着张艺兴，那人的嘴唇开开合合好几次，都暻秀才缓慢地理解了他的意思。他把手伸进裤兜，发现自己的手心濡湿而热烫，颤抖着几乎要握不住手机。都暻秀深呼吸了好几次，才给张艺兴拍下了一张照片。

镜头里的张艺兴酒窝深陷，双眼弯成两道月牙，甜甜地笑着，像是用樱花渍出的糖果，清甜美好。

这一瞬间，都暻秀的心融化了。他觉得被自己逃避的、压抑的感情，通通回到了身体里，让他变得有血有肉，更加完整。

如果这都不是喜欢。

张艺兴见他拍完，吧嗒吧嗒跑过去，把都暻秀的手机夺过来，打开照片，他被放在了画面的正中心，虽然照片里有几片飘飞的花瓣，但是褐色的树干在身后，实在称不上好看。

“哎呀，你会不会构图啊，你要把树都照进去啊，光拍我怎么能行。”张艺兴凑到都暻秀旁边，在屏幕上比划着。他温热的体温贴着都暻秀的，呼吸都喷洒在了那人的手臂上。

“……哦。”都暻秀心猿意马。

“要不，”张艺兴脸又飘红，“你再拍一张？”

都暻秀收起手机，说：“不用了。”

张艺兴有点儿失落，都暻秀又说：“反正我已经记在心里，永远都不会忘记了。”

小心翼翼的试探如今只剩了一层窗户纸，两个人变得心照不宣起来，可是他们都是第一次陷入恋爱的少年，除了对对方的喜欢，笨拙到一无所知。张艺兴想，我没吃过猪肉，我还不会看看美食节目啊！于是他在家进行了一次深度偶像剧补习。

张艺兴看得目瞪口呆。为什么走路不稳就会接吻而不是摔在地上？怎么吵架吵着吵着还吵出感情了？总裁怎么爱上穷姑娘的？为什么要给小女孩承包鱼塘？他内心的疑惑直逼十万个为什么，实在是想不通。他觉得给都暻秀承包十个鱼塘，他也不会感动的。而且偶像剧里面，牵手亲嘴的套路，都太不适合两个大男生了，让他按照那个去做，鸡皮疙瘩能掉一地。

头痛地躺在床上，张艺兴灵光一现，踏破铁鞋无觅处，他身边，不有个现成的恋爱专家吗？

边伯贤接到了张艺兴的电话，连问好都省了，劈头盖脸就是一句：“你一般和喜欢的人都一起做什么啊？”

“你你你有喜欢的人了？谁啊？”边伯贤惊了。

“你你你别管，你就告诉我要做什么。”张艺兴可不能告诉边伯贤，不出一小时，全校都该知道了。

边伯贤问了半天，也撬不开张艺兴的嘴，只好说：“一般可不就是在学校偷偷拉小手，回家路上偷亲人家，周末偷偷出来约会呀。”

“怎么都是偷偷摸摸的？”张艺兴很不解。

“你四不四撒，被家长老师发现了，你能有好果子吃吗？”边伯贤在那边翻了个大白眼。

“得了，还自称情圣呢，你也就那样吧。”张艺兴“啪”地挂断了电话，剩边伯贤对着忙音气不打一处来。

不过，边伯贤的方法也不是全都不可取，张艺兴想，和都暻秀一块儿出去玩，总不可能出错吧。他二话不说给都暻秀打了电话，约他周末下午一起打游戏，晚上吃烧烤。

周六下午三点，都暻秀准时到了张艺兴家，那人趿拉着拖鞋，一副刚睡醒的样子，把他拽到电视机前打游戏。本来想在都暻秀面前展现自己高超的技术，让他眼冒小心心，可惜都暻秀天赋异禀，把他杀了个片甲不留，张艺兴不服，杀了一局又一局，就没赢过几盘。最后天黑了，他脸也黑了，把手柄一甩，说：“不玩了！吃饭！”

等张艺兴换好衣服从房间出来，都暻秀的脸就红了。张艺兴穿了一件浅蓝色的上衣和白色的牛仔裤，和他的正好反了过来，白色卫衣蓝色仔裤。张艺兴神色如常，催促道：“还愣着干嘛，走呗。”

哪知，两人刚走到车站，张艺兴就接到了金钟仁的电话。

那边支支吾吾半天，才把事情说了个大概：金钟仁前些天在路上走得好好的，被人打了一闷棍，眩晕之间只看见对方腿上的一块异形的疤痕，憋屈地找了好久都没找着。最近天气转暖，他偶然碰见了那个打他的小混混，二话不说把人给揍了，没想到是之前干过架的何威的手下。这会儿，何威把他堵了，非让他把张艺兴找过来。

张艺兴知道上回他让何威在众人面前出丑，对自己颇多不满，今天逮到机会，不会罢休，他看了都暻秀一眼，对着那边说道：“等着，我马上到。”

“咱们先去一个地方，我处理点事情。”张艺兴拉着都暻秀到了学校附近的小巷。

都暻秀本来想跟进去，张艺兴把他拦住了：“你就在这等我二十分钟，我们一起去吃烧烤。”

小巷口的路灯年久失修，一会儿亮，一会儿暗，墙角边的青苔幽绿，将气氛烘托得更加诡异。都暻秀乖乖站在巷口，时间一分一秒地流逝，他越来越不安，二十分钟过去，张艺兴还是没有出来。都暻秀转身往里走，迎面就撞上一个人，那人染着黄毛，极度慌张，被撞倒在地。

都暻秀这才看清了，那人手上鲜红的血。

他的大脑嗡地一声一片空白，心脏开始狂跳，腿都有点发软了，强撑着深呼吸几次，往小巷深处狂奔，里面的光线越来越暗，只见尽头躺着一个人，身旁跪坐着两人。都暻秀眼泪差点夺眶而出，他猛地停下来，不敢走近，生怕看见噩梦般的一幕。跪坐着的人机械地转过头，吐出他的名字：“暻秀……”

受伤的不是张艺兴，是金钟仁。

等到张艺兴出现，何威就咬牙切齿地找茬儿，说打了他的小弟就相当于打了他，打一拳还十拳，这事可以私了，不用打群架。张艺兴听了他的歪理，嗤笑一声，还给他四个字：“先撩者贱。”

何威气得发狂，骂张艺兴不识好歹，张艺兴嘴不饶人，狠狠地戳了何威的痛点：“你是不是上次还没被打够？还嫌不够丢人？”

四人扭打在一起，何威没抄家伙，根本不是张艺兴的对手，被打得鼻青脸肿。可是所有人都没想到，那个小混混被金钟仁按倒在地时，竟然抽出一把水果刀，捅进了金钟仁的肚子。

他们几个打架归打架，可从来没有动过刀子，这下怕是要出人命了。小混混丢下刀就跑，何威傻了，张艺兴也慌得不知所措。努力让自己冷静下来，都暻秀打开手电筒，照在金钟仁的伤口上，把一边的何威吓得几乎晕了过去。他蹲下让张艺兴帮金钟仁把伤口摁住，迅速地拨打了急救电话。

很快，救护车就来了，几个人跟着一块儿到了医院，金钟仁被送进了急救室。

何威也被带去上药包扎伤口了，急救室外只剩下张艺兴和都暻秀。张艺兴跌坐在椅子上，他的衣服上都是干涸的血迹，暗红色的血渍在白色的牛仔裤格外地扎眼。张艺兴失神地呢喃着：“暻秀，怎么办啊……他会不会……”

都暻秀心里也害怕，可是张艺兴无措的样子实在是太让人心疼了。他坐到他的身边，紧紧握住他止不住颤抖的双手，凉得可怕，他说：“不是你的错，金钟仁不会有事的。”

两个人就这么沉默地牵着手，在外面像雕塑一样等了三个小时，终于医生推开手术室沉重的大门，走了出来。张艺兴迎上去，嗫嚅着却问不出来一句话，都暻秀代替他问了情况。

还好，那一刀没有伤到要害，输了血，缝了针，金钟仁已经没有生命危险。

张艺兴几乎就要软倒在都暻秀的身上，就在这时，一个西装革履的男人急匆匆地跑进来，满头大汗，说自己是金钟仁的父亲，听到儿子没有大碍，才长舒了一口气。张艺兴和他讲了事情的经过，男人眉头紧锁，向他问了何威的学校地址，并对张艺兴和都暻秀表示了感谢，让他们俩赶紧回家休息。

都暻秀也是一身血，没法直接回家了，于是两人慢慢走回张艺兴家，心思繁重，一路无话。

还好张艺兴已经冷静了许多，到家把都暻秀推进浴室，让他换上了之前留在这里的衣服。

“你、你可不可以先不要走，等我洗完澡再走。”张艺兴拉住都暻秀的衣袖，他的脸上还有一小块血渍，显得特别的无助。

都暻秀拍拍他的脑袋：“我不走，你洗吧。”

张艺兴洗掉了身上的血迹，整个人放松了一些，洗完衣服都顾不上穿，打开门，探出头，往客厅瞧，都暻秀乖乖地坐在沙发上看书，他才放心了，回到浴室迅速穿上衣服，头发还在滴水，就奔到客厅，坐在都暻秀旁边。

他的眼睛被热水的蒸汽熏得湿漉漉的，水珠顺着侧脸滑落打湿了领口的衣料，都暻秀接过张艺兴手里的毛巾，围在他的脖子上：“你先去吹干头发吧，我真的不走。”

“不行，我有话一定要说，”张艺兴说着，紧紧牵住了都暻秀的手，“我怕我不说，以后就没有机会了。”

张艺兴的手很烫，都暻秀甚至能感觉到他极快的脉搏。

“我喜欢你。”


	13. 番外一：论坛体：喜欢的人太木讷了怎么办

> **【喜欢的人太木讷了怎么办】**
> 
> **发帖人：手机用户1007**
> 
> **一点情趣也不懂 愁死了**

1L

母胎solo回答不上来，就祝楼主狗年大吉吧。

2L

楼上文明一点可以吗？

3L

情♂趣

4L

这楼已经歪掉了哈哈哈哈哈哈啊

5L

等待优秀课代表。

6L 手机用户1007

真的 超级木讷 怎么撩都不为所动

木头点火还能当柴烧呢 他就是个石头

烧不热的臭石头

7L

哈哈哈哈哈哈感觉到了楼主的崩溃

8L

只能说楼主的对象不懂珍惜，撩汉的女孩子多可爱啊！

是我我早就扑倒酿酿酱酱了，嘿嘿。

9L 手机用户1007

我……不是女孩子

10L

？？？

11L

！！！！！！

12L

哎哟喂此贴要火，我先占个前排。

13L

前排兜售瓜子火腿肠矿泉水了

14L

哇很好奇你们男孩子怎么谈恋爱的了

15L

我还以为男孩子说不通就直接干

16L

请楼上吃橘子

17L 手机用户1007

我我我我还不会干……

18L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈妈呀楼主怎么这么可爱的

19L

快说你是不是个萌系小正太

20L

那我给大家翻译一下标题

【我家的攻不跟我亲热怎么办】

21L

优秀课代表出现了！我再说一遍！优秀课代表出现了！

22L 手机用户1007

别瞎说好吧！！我才是攻啊！！！

23L

攻通常都不这么说

24L

哈哈哈哈楼上

25L

劝楼主还是好好讲故事吧，如果不想被大家当成小受调戏。

26L 手机用户1007

我们俩认识一年多 在一起半年多

从开学我就发现他是个大榆木脑袋

正经得要命 不解风情 而且特别爱对别人冷处理 不理人！

我不知道中了什么邪 就被他吸引了……他真的就 很可爱嘛

开学那天我去打架 他还因为担心跟踪我了 哈哈

然后我被人打伤了 他就带我去药店给我买药水包扎伤口

看你们还不承认我是攻？

27L

原来是两个青涩的小甜豆谈恋爱哦~

28L

凭我的直觉 必须是人妻攻x活泼受 楼主不要辩解了

29L

人妻哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我先笑一会儿

30L

两个人都好可爱，姨母流lay了

31L 手机用户1007

后来我一直孜孜不倦地撩他！撩他撩他撩他！

白天学校跟他逗趣 晚上发短信聊天

要是我学习有这么努力 我可能早就是年级前十了

我还带他去烟火大会！他差点走丢了 不过还是被我找到啦

那天的烟火 比我以前自己去看的都好看

32L

呜呜呜你们谈恋爱怎么这么甜，还看烟火！

33L

楼主是不是说的每年九月的烟火大会？我每次都去！超多人的诶

34L 手机用户1007

那天我问他不会是喜欢上我了吧

他还特别生气地把我给推开了

不过回家的时候 他陪我等公车了

35L

所以，这是一个单恋的故事？

36L 手机用户1007

才不是！我生日那天他来我家陪我过生日 我就确定这不是单箭头啦！

37L

让我猜猜，不会是那种，你闭上眼睛，我给你一个礼物，然后亲了你一下吧？

38L

哈哈哈哈楼上小说看得很多诶

39L

撩妹/汉大法好

40L

我也来猜一下！小攻说，我送给你的礼物就是我自己。

41L

哎哟喂笑死了 拜托楼上审题 这家的攻可是木讷型儿的！

42L

大家都是资深言情读者233333

43L 手机用户1007

你们说的……都没有发生

直觉直觉 你们懂吗 直觉！

44L

看不出来，楼主男孩子还挺有少女心的。

45L 手机用户1007

反正 就是隐约感觉到啦 后来他生日送了他一个绵羊热水袋

他成天抱着来上补习 然后有天他生病睡着了

我就偷偷拍下了他的睡颜 现在那照片还在我手机里呢！

每天睡觉前都要拿出来欣赏一下 嘿嘿

46L

楼主痴汉无误，鉴定完毕。

47L

人妻攻x痴汉受

不嗑不是人

48L

楼上+1

49L

+2

50L

看楼主的故事，想起了学生时代的暗恋，不过无始无终了，希望楼主和喜欢的人能长长久久地在一起。

51L 手机用户1007

回复 50L：谢谢！我们会的！

52L 手机用户1007

再后来 他偷拍我 被我发现了 哈哈

我就领着他到樱花树下面 让他好好拍

大概就是那个时候确定了对方的心迹的吧

不过没有互相表白

53L

哇，楼主撩汉的手法很高啊。

54L

我也喜欢这种直接的 特别让人心动

55L

你们俩真甜，单身老狗子羡慕了。

56L

虽然楼主很苦恼小攻木讷的问题 可是你很会撩 你们俩互补多好啊2333333

57L

相爱的人都是相似的！互相偷拍你们可太甜了！

58L 手机用户1007

告白的契机是我朋友受伤进了急救室

他帮我打的120 然后在手术室外面一直牵着我的手

我当时想了好多好多 什么生啊死啊各种哲学问题

我意识到 我真的很喜欢很喜欢他 如果不说出来 我一定会后悔

那天晚上我就告白了

59L

人果然要经历点什么才能领悟啊~

60L

小攻很淡定诶 帮楼主打电话 还安慰他 果然有担当！

61L

告白之后 没发生点什么吗？（星星眼）

62L 手机用户1007

嗯……亲了

63L

哇！！！！！！！！请楼主务必用1000字详细描写一下！！！

64L

亲了亲了亲了啊啊啊啊啊啊

65L

修成正果！恭喜贺喜！

66L

悄咪咪问一句 亲了之后没有发生什么别的？

67L 手机用户1007

你们到底还想要什么！？

没了没了 就亲了

嘴对嘴 闭眼睛了 没伸舌头

68L

hhhhhhh楼主的描述很详尽

69L

脑补中……

70L

但是那个时候在一起的，楼主不是说在一起一年多了，这期间都没进展吗？

71L

对呀对呀 差不多可以酿酿酱酱一下了？

72L 手机用户1007

你们都太污了！！

就……没有 连亲亲都少得可怜

呜呜呜呜呜呜 我的命为什么这么苦

73L

不哭不哭 姐姐抱抱

74L

弟弟别哭啊，我们不是在这里给你出主意的嘛！

75L 手机用户1007

呜呜呜呜啊啊啊啊你们都不知道我有多惨呐

一整个暑假 我约他游泳 我约他打球 我约他打游戏 我约他吃宵夜

没有一次肢体接触 我都 我都 在更衣室被他看光了

他还一点反应也没有啊 呜呜呜呜呜呜

76L

哈哈哈哈对不起你真的太可爱了

77L

更衣室play失败

78L

小攻面对美好的肉体都不为所动？！

79L

食物也无法诱惑？！

80L

你俩太纯情了哈哈哈哈要珍惜

81L 手机用户1007

开学了之后我们又去了烟火大会

他就一直拉着我吃吃吃 我不想吃我想约会！

然后放烟火的时候我们在山上 我们对视了 那个气氛就正好啊！

嘴唇越离越近 越离越近……他就避开了！！！！！

我真是打死他的心都有了啊啊啊啊！！！ 

那一刻我真的生气了 我扭头就走 他就追上来拉我

他他他他把我转过去 就吻上来了 这次伸舌头了

他亲完了说：不准乱跑 好好看烟火

82L

？？？不是在说木讷的事情吗？

83L

猝不及防一口狗粮 我要抄家伙了？

84L

哎哟喂这么甜还有什么好吐槽的啊

85L 手机用户1007

还不是因为我生气他才吻的 哼

86L

我觉得以你家小攻的性格，他不想做的事，你怎么样他都不会做的。他肯定是真的想亲你才亲的啦。

87L

楼上+1

88L

就是啊 小攻还挺霸道的诶 苏！

89L 手机用户1007

但是我身边的朋友 一恋爱就各种拉小手 亲亲抱抱的

我想跟他牵个手恨不得要打申请！

上次我在课桌底下勾他小指头 他特别严肃地跟我说

上课时间不能谈恋爱 得好好学习

气死了好吗

90L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈小攻真是一本正经的代表

91L

嗯……好像也没错？好好学习？

92L

233333333小攻真的很严格

93L

替楼主委屈一秒钟

94L

既然上学不能恋爱 那就放学搞事情啊！

95L

deidei，我以前和男朋友都是放学了之后一起回家，什么都不做也很甜蜜呀。

96L 手机用户1007

可是他现在放学有额外的奥赛补习……

97L

对不起大兄弟我帮不了你了

98L

你们就放假约会吧！

99L

其实你们现在坐同桌 每天都在一起 已经很甜了

100L 手机用户1007

？？？我来寻求帮助你们怎么都让我佛一点呢

101L

哈哈哈哈因为你这个帖子的实质就是虐狗

102L

年轻人不要整天想着肢体接触

恋爱是灵魂的深层交流

103L

灵♂魂♂的♂深♂层♂交♂流

104L

楼上的同学你坐下

105L

既然楼主说小攻太木讷了 你就是想看他的反应嘛 你装病装受伤好啦 苦肉计！

106L 手机用户1007

我 我 我 我舍不得

107L

我就在你面前把狗盆砸了你信不信

108L

狗粮吃不下了 打扰了打扰了

109L 奥数企鹅

我说你上课偷偷摸摸干嘛呢

110L 手机用户1007

对不起同志们我撤了

111L 奥数企鹅

你今天不说清楚别想回家


	14. Chapter 14

_等 /你是知道的/你需要/你亮过一切星星和灯/我也知道/当一切都静静地/在困倦的失望中熄灭之后/你才会到来/才会从身后走近我/在第一声鸟叫醒来之前/走近我/摘下淡绿色长长的围巾_

_ 你是黎明 _

_ ——顾城 _

> 致三十四岁的张艺兴：
> 
> 嘿，我是十八岁的中二少年张艺兴。十六年来你过得好吗？
> 
> 有没有成为超级有钱人？有没有拯救世界？有没有秃顶？有没有长出啤酒肚？最重要的是，你还和都暻秀在一起吗？
> 
> 如果你们分开了，我现在郑重严重地警告你，赶快去把他追回来，不然你会后悔一辈子的。
> 
> 如果你们还在一起，麻烦帮我告诉他，我超级喜欢他的！那种一天不见心痒痒，两天不见浑身不自在，三天不见要上房揭瓦的那种喜欢。我现在说不出口，大概是因为太喜欢了吧，好像有点儿患得患失了。
> 
> 我想你们一定已经变成了老夫老夫，但是千万不要忘记早安吻和晚安吻，睡前的牛奶和桌上的钥匙。我相信你比我更了解他的小习惯，可是不要把相爱也变成习惯，吵架的时候不准欺负都暻秀，他嘴笨，说不过你。还有，你们俩都要注意健康，多锻炼！特别是你，别吃垃圾食品了，拜托。
> 
> 我和他已经在一起一年半啦，虽然时间比起很多情侣不算长，但我觉得我们好像认识好久好久了，可能是因为我们一直一直坐同桌吧。都暻秀特正经，上课不许我搞小动作，放学也不准我牵他，规矩多得不要不要的，有时候我烦了，不管三七二十一，把他拉到没人的小角落就一顿亲。更气人的是，他吧，肺活量巨大，反客为主要把我亲断气了。不知道你现在还是不是这样。
> 
> 刚过去的这个夏天我们去旅行了，西藏。
> 
> 飞机一落地他就又晕又吐的，高原反应可严重了，休息了一天多才缓过来。不知道我打哪来的勇气非得拉他一块儿去珠峰看日出，我俩和一堆已婚妇男挤在小帐篷里，实在受不了鼾声，裹着大棉袄坐在外面看星星。星星特别多，特别亮，触手可及，然后都暻秀就吻我啦。他的嘴唇特别冰，我的也好不到哪去，但是我应该会记一辈子吧。
> 
> 珠峰的日出美到窒息，我语文不好很词穷。不过人有点多，我们就站在最后面，都暻秀还偷牵我的手！
> 
> 我许愿了，至于愿望嘛……我才不告诉你。
> 
> 后来回到拉萨，我们去给伯母买手信，有个小偷偷我钱包，我都还没反应过来呢，都暻秀就冲出去了，我追了几百米就要断气了，他竟然把钱包给追回来了。我一问，才知道，他每天早上都晨跑锻炼！他说，那次我让他不要老坐在家里学习，他就乖乖遵守咯。都暻秀怎么这么乖，我太喜欢他了。
> 
> 我真的从没这么喜欢过一个人。
> 
> 自从爸妈离婚，我妈再婚出国，我爸忙事业不着家，我就对生活有点儿失望了。每次想到小时候我傻傻地在家等我爸，在沙发上歪着头睡到落枕，我的手臂就痛，虽然伤疤早就脱落痊愈了。后来长大了懂了他不会回家这个事实，我就可劲儿作，逃课染发打架，坏事儿都做尽了，可是还是没人管我。有时候我就挺恨这个世界的。
> 
> 好像是都暻秀教会了我重新喜欢，喜欢他，喜欢或好或坏的人生。
> 
> 我以前也埋怨过他的木讷，可是慢慢我就发现，他喜欢一个人，是大音希声。
> 
> 相信三十四岁的你比我领悟得更多，爱是付出也是陪伴，和都暻秀一起制造的回忆，一定已经取代了过去的怀记忆吧，我觉得，人生也不算太坏吧。
> 
> 现在的你，爱上这个世界了吗？
> 
> 祝
> 
> 超幸福！
> 
> 十八岁的张艺兴

唰唰写完这封长信，张艺兴搓了搓自己的鸡皮疙瘩，做贼心虚地看了眼教室后门，还好都暻秀参加奥数比赛还没回来。他赶紧把信整整齐齐地叠好放进买来的牛皮信封里，用胶水粘牢。

刚把信揣兜里，都暻秀就回来了，张艺兴被吓了一大跳，都暻秀狐疑地看着他，问道：“你又干嘛呢？”

张艺兴翻了个白眼：“怎么可以怀疑寿星呢？过分。”

都暻秀显然并不买账，但也没再说话，收拾起自己的桌子，张艺兴兴奋地凑到他旁边：“你考得怎么样？看这个点是提前交卷了吧，嘿嘿。”

“一般吧。”都暻秀看他卖乖的小模样，唇边扬起一抹笑。

“一般一般，全国第三，”张艺兴摇头晃脑，又抓住都暻秀的手臂，“咱快走吧，去我家吃炸鸡！”

可是这个一直念叨着吃炸鸡的调皮鬼，路过学校附近的咖啡店时，一定要进去，神神秘秘地说有事要办，都暻秀想跟进去，他还不肯，让都暻秀站在外边儿等了好一会儿。

张艺兴出来的时候满面红光，都暻秀更奇怪了，可是都不知道从何问起。

调皮鬼像是会读心术，把食指贴在嘴唇上，说道：“这是个——秘密！”

他才不要告诉都暻秀他给十六年后的自己写信了呢，里面还全是都暻秀，说出来多害臊啊！

到了张艺兴家，天已经黑了，他一路小跑到厨房拿出放在烤箱里保温的炸鸡，端到都暻秀面前，象征性地插了两根蜡烛，听都暻秀唱完了生日歌，呼地吹熄了蜡烛。张艺兴不喜欢吃蛋糕，过生日就改吃炸鸡了，他嘎吱嘎吱吃得满嘴是油和面粉渣，都暻秀实在看不下去，拿纸巾给他擦了脸。

张艺兴突然想起了什么，他一拍手，又去厨房拿了一罐啤酒。

“哈哈，都暻秀，我成年啦，你喝可乐我喝酒！”张艺兴满脸得意，咕嘟咕嘟就灌下去半罐子。

这么猛喝的后果就是张艺兴很快就醉晕了，都暻秀十分无奈，生日局提前结束。他把张艺兴搬到床上，去浴室洗了个澡，也在客房躺下了，现在他妈妈都对他外宿张艺兴家见怪不怪了。

迷迷瞪瞪睡到半夜，房门被猛地推开，接着一个人影就重重倒在床上，都暻秀被吓了一跳，张艺兴已经抓住了他的手臂，问道：“我、我的生日礼物呢，都暻秀？”

都暻秀想了想，露出一抹恶劣的笑容，他说道：“不如，把我自己送给你吧？”语气中的调侃昭然若揭。

张艺兴大窘，这不是，一年前他在论坛上发帖的某层回复吗？酒一瞬间都醒了，他恨不得把头给埋进被子里。

都暻秀笑出了声，捧起他的脸，说：“你闭上眼睛。”

他在张艺兴的嘴上啵了一下，又说：“这就是给你的礼物。”

“你这个大坏蛋，”张艺兴捶他，“亏我还在信里夸你了，夸了一千字呢。”

都暻秀挑眉：“什么信？”

“就是写给三十四岁的自己……啊！”张艺兴这才意识到自己说漏嘴了。

“你夸我什么了？”

“你秃头了，你变胖了，你变成一个油腻的大叔了，我也还是喜欢你。”

“我不能保证还喜欢你。”

张艺兴脸色一黑要发作，都暻秀才笑起来，他说：“我们以后不管在哪里，变成什么样，都没关系。”

“因为呀，”他凑近张艺兴的耳边，说了一句悄悄话。

谁说老实人不会说情话？

老实人的爱情，才最最动人。


	15. 番外二：八喜

01

都医生的最后一台手术接近尾声。

张艺兴背着他的长枪短炮坐在医院门口花园的长椅上吃八喜。

盛夏的暑气哪怕是在深夜，也不给人喘息的机会，张艺兴挖了一大勺冰淇淋，放进嘴里，浓郁的牛奶味道从舌尖散开，他被冰得眯了眯眼睛，又幸福地抿起酒窝。

一个男人在他旁边坐下，焦躁地掏出了一包烟，抽出一根，叼在嘴里，却怎么也点燃不了打火机。

“大兄弟，有火吗？”他转过头，看向长椅另一端。

张艺兴摇摇头：“不好意思啊，我不抽烟。”

一脸郁色的男人懊恼地把打火机扔掉，将烟别在耳后。

张艺兴一看就约莫知道是怎么回事了，应该是家人在做手术，男人出来透透气，手术室外压抑的气氛的确让人喘不过气来。

“抽烟对身体不好，我这里还有一盒冰淇淋，你要吃吗？”张艺兴觉得甜食比香烟更加解压。

男人摇摇头，他深深叹了口气，把脸埋进掌心。张艺兴犹豫了几秒，还是抬起手臂，拍了拍他的肩膀。男人却像是被打开了某个开关，开始向身边未曾谋面的陌生人说起了自己的妻子。

先天性心脏病，来做心脏移植手术。

两人相遇时妻子就告诉他，自己心脏有问题，他还是坚持要与她在一起，哪怕以后不能要孩子，妻子也可能早早就离开。他说，有时就是这样啊，明明有选择，却是非她不可。

张艺兴觉得舌尖甜甜的奶味变得有点酸涩，虽然都暻秀是医生，但是他对医学是一窍不通，也不知道要怎么安慰男人，只能捧着化掉的八喜，说：“这个手术成功率比较高，没问题的。我爱人就是心外科医生，还没失败过呢。”

“那你现在是在等她吗？”男人问。

“对，他在里面做手术，”张艺兴看看手机上的时间，“应该马上就做完了。”

男人看看他身边放的没打开的八喜，露出一个浅浅的微笑：“我相信她一定是个幸福的女人。”

张艺兴弯着眼睛笑了笑，没有反驳，只说：“谢谢你。”

两人又闲聊了两句，一起走进医院，进了电梯，张艺兴按亮“12”，男人愣了愣，说道：“我也去十二层。”

他们对视了几秒，男人说道：“应该不是吧，给我夫人做手术的是个男医师啊。”

……那就更有可能了不是吗。

刚出电梯，走廊尽头手术室的门就开了，男人大步跑过去，迎上走出来的医生。

都暻秀把口罩摘下，冷静地说道：“手术很成功，提前结束了。”他脸上浮出一个极浅的笑，和男人喜悦的表情形成了鲜明的对比，直到看见慢悠悠走过来的张艺兴，嘴角才咧出了弧度。

“我说过啦，肯定会成功的。”张艺兴大力拍了拍男人的肩膀，自己却因为极重的数个相机和镜头有些站不稳了。都暻秀自然地伸手扶住他的手臂。

男人看见两人的动作，意识到了什么，张大了嘴。

张艺兴笑眯眯的，眼睛像两弯月牙，挽住都暻秀的胳膊，说道：“这就是我爱人，是不是很巧。”

02

男人呆滞地点了点头。

都暻秀交代了几句，就领着张艺兴走了，走到电梯口，男人追上来叫住了他们。他不敢看张艺兴，支支吾吾地说：“不好意思，我、我不知道……还跟你说那样的话。”

“除了性别，你没说错啊，他是个幸福的男人！”张艺兴自豪地拍了拍胸脯，“不要想多啦，祝你夫人早日康复！”

办公室里，张艺兴靠在桌子边看都暻秀换衣服。盒子里的八喜已经化成了水，咣当咣当响着，张艺兴不高兴了，撇撇嘴，说道：“化了。”

“回家冻上就好。”都暻秀套上衬衫，从下往上扣扣子。

快门“咔嚓”一声，他抬起头，看见张艺兴的镜头对准了他的手。

“继续啊，别停。”张艺兴职业病上线。

都暻秀无奈地走过去拨开他的相机：“别闹了，帮我穿。”张艺兴的脸唰的一下通红。

“刚才你给人介绍我的时候，怎么就不脸红？”都暻秀面色不改，眼睛里却填满了戏谑。

“我那是说事实，干嘛要脸红。你现在是耍流氓，调戏良家妇男。”张艺兴手指都要打结了。

都暻秀迅速亲了一下张艺兴红透的耳垂：“这才是调戏。”

“我不干了！你自己穿！！”张艺兴捞起自己的家当，飞奔出了房间。

过了几分钟，都暻秀才不紧不慢地提着他的八喜走出来，张艺兴的红晕尚未消退，眼神还飘忽着。

深夜里回家的路已经没有多少行人，两人并肩走着，一时无话，伴随着夏夜的虫鸣，气氛倒是酝酿得刚刚好。张艺兴偷偷牵住都暻秀的小指头，碰到无名指上凉凉的银圈。

都暻秀笑了一声，反手把张艺兴紧紧牵住，又把五根手指都插到他的指缝间。

张艺兴的脸又变烫了。

都暻秀想起好几年前。

03

那时他们仍在偷偷谈恋爱。

张艺兴的父亲再婚了，妻子是个刚毕业的大学生，奉子成婚，在冬天生下了一个小男孩。张艺兴的奶奶听闻这个消息，喜上眉梢，赶来照顾新媳妇，看看孙子。没想到，奶奶一来，三姑六婆都聚到了家里。

他们向来对张艺兴是没什么好脸色。因为小时候的遭遇，他们早已把他当成一个怪人。

大家聊着天，也不知道是谁先提起，张艺兴的终身大事。

“你有这个家世，哪个姑娘不喜欢你，谁还在乎以前的事啊！”二姑抱着小婴儿，笑开了花。

“就是啊，你放心，谁都不会提的。”大姑挤着眼睛说道。

奶奶也推了推张艺兴父亲的手臂：“赶紧给他把事儿办了吧，不然过了几年人家姑娘都不要了。”

张艺兴站起身，脸上一点笑意都没有：“我有在交往的人了。”

奶奶顿了一秒，赶忙说道：“那敢情好啊，赶紧把姑娘叫过来吧！趁着大家都在，给你帮衬帮衬，这事儿赶紧定了吧！”

大雪细密地落在匆匆赶来的都暻秀的肩头，他被张艺兴领着进了家门，大家都还没反应过来。

“这就是我的交往对象。”张艺兴一字一顿说道。

后来的情节已经变得模糊不清，都暻秀只记得张艺兴在一片声嘶力竭的混乱中脸上挨了两个巴掌，就被他给拽走了。他们大步迈进雪夜，与窗里明亮的灯火背道而行，眼前是细碎的鹅毛大雪。都暻秀的力道很大，把张艺兴的手腕都捏得嘎吱作响。他们在大雪里走了很久，雪花将他们的头发染得花白，像是两个老头。

“我想吃八喜。”

听到张艺兴没头没脑的这句话，都暻秀停下脚步，生气地转过头，盯着张艺兴红肿的双颊，质询道：“你为什么不和我商量？”

张艺兴沉默了几秒，说道：“有什么好商量的？我想出柜就出柜了。”

“我们之前不是说了吗？制定好计划，一步一步慢慢让他们接受，你这样子……”

只会受到伤害啊。

张艺兴却误会了他的意思，语气尖刻了起来：“让你很为难是吗？让你觉得难堪了，让你丢人了。”

都暻秀本就寡言，从来不是伶牙俐齿的张艺兴的对手，他想要辩解，那区区几个字却如鲠在喉，让他觉得刺痛又酸涩。

“你其实和他们一样嫌弃我吧，”张艺兴憋红了眼眶，他推开都暻秀覆在手腕上的指节，情绪激动，“都暻秀，你别想不要我。”活像一直竖起满身刺的刺猬。

都暻秀连摇头都来不及，张艺兴就说了下一句：“是我先不要你的。”

张艺兴转身就走，像是在奔赴一个有去无回的战场，他沿着那条清冷的街走了好久，好像怎么也走不到头。

也许都暻秀太冷了迈不开步子，要慢慢才能追上他。落在地上的大雪，会消匿掉脚步声，所以他什么都听不到。但是他不可以回头，回头就输了。

雪下得更大了，像是庆祝生日而掉落的彩色碎片，零碎而盛大，覆盖了他那一长串的脚印。而他已无处可去。

冰凉的空气将他鼻头冻得通红，将涩意都通通冻住，张艺兴脑内不断闪过他们从遇见那一天相处的片段，每一幕都鲜活，就像发生在上一秒的事。

他转过身，疯了似的往回跑。

04

叫了好几声都暻秀都没应，张艺兴推了推他的肩膀，看他回过神，问道：“想什么想这么出神呢？”

“没什么，”都暻秀低头笑了笑，转移了话题，“今天拍摄顺利吗？”

“特别顺利，果然一线就是不一样，一点就通，这次片子质量特别高。”张艺兴竖起大拇指。

都暻秀点点头。

张艺兴又说：“你做手术的那个病人情况怎么样？”

“只要康复了之后好好保养会一直健康下去的。”

“那他们可以有小宝宝吗？”

“可以啊。”

都暻秀看着张艺兴蹦蹦哒哒地走在了前面，心情是显而易见的明朗。

“嘟嘟啊！我们回家煮拉面吃吧！”张艺兴绵亮的声线在空荡的街道上回响。

拉面计划最终并没有实现，被都大厨以不健康为由给全面否决，并挽起袖子亲自用骨汤下面，空气里弥漫着清淡的香味。融化的八喜被塞进了速冻格里，张艺兴盘腿坐在客厅沙发上，把办公室里拍的几张照片给导了出来。

其中一张是抓拍都暻秀抬眼的照片。

圆溜溜的大眼睛看向镜头，手指定在胸口的扣子上。都暻秀短短的碎发有些长了，乍得一看，眉眼间带上了些许少年的稚气，与十七八岁时的模样没差多少。

张艺兴捧着平板到厨房里展示给都暻秀看。

“觉得我没变的，也就你和我妈吧。”都暻秀手里重复着挑面的动作。

“啊，你记不记得那天晚上，你妈妈也是给我下了这么一碗面，”张艺兴在都暻秀的指挥下开始洗青菜，“是我记忆里最好吃的面了。”

“那是因为你太感动了，又太冷了。”都暻秀很冷静地分析道。

05

冻僵的都暻秀带着哭花了脸的张艺兴回了妈妈家。

妈妈看见狼狈的都暻秀，吃了一惊，接着她就看到了都暻秀身后跟着的张艺兴，两人把手扣在一起。

张艺兴没想到都暻秀这么直接，本就没有血色的脸变得更白了，浑身上下都透着慌张，使劲想把手指头从都暻秀的指缝间抽出来。

都妈妈却在看到他无处可藏的小动作之后噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“艺兴，冻着了吧？赶紧进来坐，我给你倒热水。”她说完对都暻秀眨了眨眼睛。

张艺兴彻底被吓着了，这是选择性眼瞎拒绝接受事实吗？他站在门口不敢再往前走，心跳如雷，不由得把都暻秀的手捏得更紧。

都暻秀把他牵到屋里坐下，看张艺兴像小学生一样正襟危坐觉得好笑，说：“我妈早知道我们的事了。”

张艺兴大骇。

“她让我别给你心理压力，等你想准备好的时候自然就会说了。”都暻秀拍拍张艺兴的脑袋。

原来他们都在等他。

张艺兴听了，眼泪又有爆发的趋势，都暻秀赶紧伸手捏住了他的鼻子：“我跟你讲这个可不是让你哭的，小哭包。”

“你知不知道这样显得我就像个任性的卑鄙小人啊。”张艺兴瓮声瓮气地说。

他刚刚一路疯跑回去，就看见都暻秀站在原地，一动不动，像是一尊雕塑，厚厚的雪堆积在他的肩头，连眉头上都蹙着雪，眼睛明亮得像雪山山顶的星辰，看张艺兴气喘吁吁跑到自己面前。

“我以为还要等你很久。”都暻秀把冻僵的嘴唇咧成爱心的形状。

“你这个大白痴！”张艺兴弯腰，手掌撑在膝盖上，温热的眼泪穿透路面的积雪。

“不是你说的吗？找不到你，就在原地等你，你一定会回来找我的。”

06

热气腾腾的面条端上了桌，上面铺着嫩绿的青菜叶和溏心的荷包蛋，张艺兴迫不及待地挑了一筷子面用嘴呼呼吹凉，送到嘴里，还没嚼就说：“就比妈妈的手艺差了那么一点点吧。”

“我妈怎么就这么喜欢你这个无脑吹？”都暻秀撇撇嘴。

“我怎么无脑？我是发自内心的赞美，”张艺兴反驳道，“还不是因为你太木讷了，从不夸她，我一个人要说两个人的份儿。”

看张艺兴还有往下继续吐槽的趋势，都暻秀赶紧制止了他，让他快点吃，自己却停下筷子，把张艺兴的平板拿过去。一点亮屏幕，就是两人高中时期的合照，张艺兴抱着篮球亲在他的侧脸。

本来两人站得好好的在合照，没想到按下快门的瞬间，张艺兴突然侧过头，把吻印在他的下颌。

拍照的边伯贤大骂着恩爱狗不要脸追着张艺兴打了半个操场。

都暻秀解锁后点开张艺兴今天给他拍的照片，除了那张抓拍的半身照，其它都是手部的特写，都暻秀看了几张觉得张艺兴取向太让人浮想联翩了，无奈地锁上了屏幕。

对面张艺兴已经狼吞虎咽吃完了面，去速冻格里取出了重新冻上的八喜。

他挖了一大勺放在嘴里。

幸福到哭泣。

都暻秀把碗收起来，走进厨房：“如果我没记错，这盒是你买给我的吧。”

“你这么喜欢我，当然是要把八喜让给我啦！”张艺兴大言不惭。

“我爱你。”

水流声覆盖了都暻秀的声音，张艺兴问：“你说什么？”

不是喜欢你。

07

都暻秀在雪里站到腿脚都几乎失去了知觉。

实际上，他根本不确定张艺兴会不会回来。

那串脚印在纷飞的漫天风雪里消失得无隐无踪。

然后张艺兴回来了。

都暻秀给他抹掉眼泪，牵着他去二十四小时的便利店，买了一盒八喜。


	16. 后记

这是个极其简单的故事，一个男孩遇见了另一个男孩，他们喜欢上对方，然后在一起，至此很多年。

他治愈了他受过的伤，他给他无趣的世界带来了色彩。

他们是彼此的黎明。

时光很坏，没有让他们早点遇见。

时光很好，没有让他们继续错过。

从今往后，相爱吧。

下个故事见。

书不尽意

贰壹

2018.03.06

* * *

微博 [@吃甜饼了吗](https://weibo.com/p/1005055997905630)

LOFTER [@贰壹](https://sheepwrabbit.lofter.com/)

提问箱 [POPI](http://www.popiask.cn/sGLsHT) [PEING](https://peing.net/zh-CN/sugarcookie?event=0)


End file.
